


After The Bell

by Azure_K_Mello



Series: The 90 Days Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds his niche and gets the life he always wanted. This is a happy ending to make up for all of The Boxer. Contains a lot of original characters. </p><p>Set directly after The Boxer. It begins March 1998.</p><p>The second and final story in the 90 Day 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Bell

"Do you want a drink?" asked Severus running his fingers through Harry's hair. The boy had his head in his lover's lap. Both of them were reading and it was late, most of the school was asleep.

"Pumpkin juice, please." He didn't look away from his book so he missed Severus smirk.

"You're legal, in you lover's quarters, and you want pumpkin juice?"

"Yeah, please." He sat up a little so that Severus could stand. 

"Odd duck," Severus muttered but he was smiling and as he poured a whiskey a glass of juice he asked, "What are you reading now?" 

The floor was littered with dozens of texts that Harry had been speeding through like Hermione on a sugar high the day after a paper'd been set. There were texts on psychology, children, the laws on cohabitating with Muggles, tax laws for charities and organizations running at a loss.

"Adoption in orphanages. Did you know that most kids don't mind the orphanage as much as they mind the possibility of being adopted? It's the anxiety of change and the fact that it's a possibility but it's not a given. It's hope without an end."

"Granger isn't in trouble, is she?"

Harry snorted, "They're waiting for marriage, 's'why Neville always slept with me."

"That's a solid plan, waiting. I don't think people do that any more."

Harry sat up to accept his drink. He folded over the page of the book to keep his place. Severus winced at the action but said nothing. "What are we waiting for?" asked Harry softly.

Severus replied, "To be ready." 

"I am ready," protested Harry as Severus sat down next to him.

Severus nodded and said, "I know, but I'm not." He smiled a self-deprecating smile and started to look away. 

Harry touched his face and guided him into a slow kiss, "We're not in any hurry," he assured. He leaned back into the kiss but ended up yawning into Severus' mouth.

The older man laughed, "We'll take these drinks to bed, come on."

Harry nodded and said, "I like that Friday's have become 'books in front of the fire' night, it's homey."

"Yes," agreed Severus in a dry tone. "We're the very picture of domesticity."

Laughing, Harry walked towards the bedroom, kicking off his slippers as he went, "We should get a pet, or a plant, or something."

Severus laughed, extinguishing the torches and following after Harry. They settled into bed with slow kisses, and fleeting touches, and were asleep within a half hour. 

~~~~  
"Even the students are talking about it. Something has happened to Severus Snape. The cloud over his head has gone from black to grey. Even you must admit that it's odd, Albus." She said moving her queen three space to the left, "Check."

"Perhaps it's just the war ending, Minerva. It's a huge stress off our shoulders, his especially. And, of course, you must have noticed that Harry seems much better now too. He's even put on weight. These are good times. I advise you not to look a gift horse in the mouth. And I think it's actually checkmate."

"Why are you smiling?" she asked looking at him and not the board.

"Because all is right in our little world." 

~~~~

Harry was reading in bed while Severus was puttering about in the living room. Sometimes he wondered if Severus would explode if he didn't get a certain amount of pacing into the day. He heard the whistle of the kettle and hurried to finish the paragraph he was on. But just as he was about to get up Severus appeared in the doorway with two mugs. 

"I thought I'd try your lying in thing and see how it works out," he said.

Harry looked at his watch and said, "It's only nine. That's not a lie in on Saturday." Severus rolled his eyes but brought the tea to bed. "Anyway, the real trick is not to get up in the first place." He sipped the tea he'd been handed and said, "Nice and sweet." Then he curled back into Severus' side under the cover and said, "Having not been out of bed, I'm now going to doze back into sleep." 

Severus ran his hand through Harry's hair a little later and picked up the book that was still sitting on the bed, "What *are* you reading, Potter?" He asked softly as he looked at the title. It was a muggle book on adoption. 

Clearly, he thought Harry was asleep because he jumped a little when Harry said, "I'll tell you my plan once I know it will work. I'll feel silly if it turns out I can't do it."

"You're not silly, Potter." Severus kissed Harry's forehead and slipped into sleep. He'd never slept in before.

~~~  
Severus stared at him, blinking, for several moments after Harry had finished. Finally Harry asked, "Mad or foolish?"

"No, I'm just amazed that your exams aren't for another two months and you already have your life planned." Severus smiled and then shook his head to dispel the shock. 

"I'm not going to university," Harry pointed out. He thought that if he pointed out the flaws it would save Severus time.

"That doesn't matter. This is Britain's premier wizarding school and nine are going from your year. You're cleverer, more initiative, and brighter than many university graduates. You'll be great at this."

"It's everything I've ever… Are you alright with this?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, I shall have to resign as head of house. But that's easily done." 

"I wouldn't ask you to do that. This is your life."

"I think, if you're starting an orphanage-"

"House," interrupted Harry.

"-house; you'll need more help at night than Albus."

"Are you sure you're alright with this? This isn't going to be a job it's going to be my life."

"I know-"

Harry interrupted again, "You don't like kids."

"That's true. But you want this, and I want to see you happy. I want this to be our life."  
~~~  
School was soon over and everyone was going home. Home, a concept that was almost foreign to Harry. On the last day of school, he, Hermione, and Neville stood outside the gate holding hands in a tight circle. They shut their eyes tightly and when they opened again Harry said, "What do you think?"

"This is your house?" asked Hermione.

"It's huge," said Neville looking at the ancient manor. 

"It can sleep up to forty, more if you count couches. It should be enough."

"So it's war orphans?" asked Neville.

Harry nodded, "And anyone who needs a place. I went through the ministry records. There are forty-three war orphans under the age of seventeen in Britain. Of those, most are with family and friends who seem to genuinely care. But I'm going to look into all of them."

"And you're all set up?" asked Hermione. 

"We have all the papers in order. Grants and licenses from the muggle and wizard governments. We can start next week. And hey, in two years time, we'll have our very own medi-herbalist and advocate lawyer."

"Well," Neville said, "you'll have the lawyer at least."

"You'll be fine," Harry and Hermione said at once.

"I think a tour is in order," said Harry and the three went into the house. 

Hermione was shocked in the kitchen. "A gas stove?"

"Connected to the gas oven, yes. We also have a refrigerator, microwave, and city water. We don't have any electric lights, but we have radios, flashlights. We're probably going to end up with a few Muggles over the years: we need to be able to accommodate them, make them feel comfortable, this will be their home too. We have a phone and a telly for the news and such. Plus, I'm still not sure about cooking with magic, and open fires worry me." 

Later that night he cooked, in what was essentially a Muggle kitchen, for the first time in close to a year. Severus had offered to cook. He knew that Harry's family had forced him to do it for so long. But Harry had said no, he wanted to do this. He made shepherd's pie and cauliflower.

They sat up to eat promptly at eight. Severus watched Harry for a long time before picking up his fork, "Worried at all about tomorrow?"

"Are you?"

"Why would I be? I don't have to go to an orphanage and find some boy."

"Severus, Remus is moving in tomorrow."

The man hid his grin by looking down, "I think that will be just fine."

Harry choked on a piece of meat. "What, just all of a sudden it's fine? Do you remember last time you two had to share a building?"

"It's the past. He was an idiot to forget his potion. But I shall make sure he never forgets again. And before that… he was used as a weapon by one of his close friends. I'm sure he was as frightened by the event as I, and probably more shocked."

"And this all changed-"

"Potter, last time we were 'sharing a building' as you put it you hadn't just founded an orph- house. You'll need help."

"Yes, but I can't ask you to live with someone you loath. I know you can justify it and pretend it's all fine but-"

"You didn't ask. I suggested it. And I don't 'pretend' anything."

"Where's Snape and what have you done with him?"

"I knocked him unconscious and locked him in our closet. He will probably make an appearance around the time Lupin eats the last custard tart and needs to have his wolf hide skinned off for the offense."

"Fair enough," Harry agreed. "There's no pudding tonight."

"I won't skin you for it." Severus finally started to eat, "This is good."

"Thank you." 

"So you'll be alright tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine." They ate and talked "shop" as they ate. 

Severus cleaned all the dished with a few swipes of his wand. Once he was done he placed the plates back in the cupboard and turned to look at Harry. "Make love to me tonight?" He asked softly. It had been over four months since the night in the cemetery and he had been careful to be slow. Wanting to not rush anything had made sense, especially after everything that had happened, but he couldn't see any reason to wait any longer. Seeing the strong young man standing in the kitchen of a house he had just bought, Severus knew that the only thing standing in the way was his own worries. 

Harry blinked a couple of times before saying, "Really?"

"No, it was just a well timed joke."

"You're sure about this?" Severus nodded in response and Harry smiled. "And you're sure that you want me… to um…" He blushed redder than a stop light. 

Severus didn't bully the words out of him. Oh, how things could change in such a short time. Instead of pushing he said, "I want you inside of me for our first real time together."

Real, it was the correct word and Harry said nothing for a moment. The other time didn't count: it hadn't been their choice. "Well, then I'm going to shower because I smell funny. Do you want to join me or meet me in bed?"  
~~~

He knocked at the door of the miserable orphanage wearing his best suit. It was, in fact, his only suit; chosen a week ago by Hermione who'd talked to the tailor about cinching, and lapel width, and other unfathomable things. But she must have known something because the suit made his feel like an adult and as the door opened he said, "Hello, my name is Potter. I'd like to speak to Thomas Rider please."

"Why?" asked the woman in front of him. She had pinched features and looked tired. 

"I'd like to talk to him about his family; we might be related."

"You won't get much from him. Had him two years never gotten the truth from him yet. Naught but a liar."

"May I take him for an ice cream?"

"You'll have to have him back by six if he's wanting tea."

"It's five fifty-five."

"He won't get anything after six."

"I'll take him to supper," Harry said feeling like he just wanted to get out of the place.

"He's not good company; all lies and quite."

Nodding Harry said, "Please call him down for me."

The woman bellowed up the stairs behind her. A small boy ran down looking frightened. He was thin and short for his seven years. "This man wants to talk to you," said the woman motioning towards Harry.

"Hello, sir," said the boy careful not to meet his eye.

"Hi," Harry said bending to be at eye level as he spoke, "I'm Harry Potter."

The woman inhaled and Harry looked up to her wide eyes and just smiled. The boy suddenly became animate and said, "My mummy and daddy told me stories about you."

"I knew you were the young man I was looking for." Harry beamed at him.

Thomas Rider looked suddenly wary, "How do I know you're the real Harry Potter?"

"Good question." Harry thought for a moment, "Ah," he finally said and pushed his fringe back off his face. The scar made both woman and child gasp. "How's that for proof?" He had been so self-conscious about the mar for so long. But, as Dumbledore had said so long ago, scars could be useful. 

"You're him."

"I'm me," he agreed. "Mister Ridder, I'm very pleased to be able to tell you that the war is over. Would you like to come out to tea with me?"

"Yes please!"

The woman had gone red in the face as the pair had talked, "You don't mean to tell me that there are wizards! You can't be his imaginary superhero!" she said angrily.

"No, Madam, I don't mean to tell you anything at all."

"How, dare-"

"It's foolish to believe in magic. After all, unexplainable things never happen." Harry smiled again and held out a hand to the boy. Turning to the woman he said, "I shan't have him out too late. But I don't expect him to be staying with you much longer. I have some paperwork from our government and yours, we'll fill it out later. Good evening." They walked down the lane to a pub and Harry asked, "What should I call you, Mister Rider?"

"The ladies at the orphanage all call me Thomas."

"What do your friends call you?"

The boy shook his head, "Don't have none. I do weird stuff. Mummy and Daddy called me Tom."

"I didn't have friends when I was young either. I did weird stuff too. But we both know that it's not weird, Tom, it's magic."

"My mummy was a witch and Daddy was a wizard."

"I know. I'm a wizard too."

"I know," Tom nodded. 

They picked a table in the beer garden and Harry said, "What would you like to eat, Tom?"

"I'm fine thank you. I just wanted to come out with you."

"No, I insist. It's not everyday I get to buy supper for a young wizard."

"May I have egg and chips?"

"Sure, that sounds delicious, I'll have the same. And a big salad to share I think. Drink?"

"Squash, please."

"Right, let me go order, sit tight." He came back moments later with a glass of squash each. They sipped their drinks in silence for a few moments before Harry asked, "So what weird stuff do you do?"

"I make stuff explode. People get mad and scared at me when it happens."

"There's a house where no one would get mad. I live there."

The food came and Tom said, "You're lucky."

"You could live there too. If you want. You could move in tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes, there aren't any other children there yet. But there will be."

Tom looked suddenly distrustful. "It's an orphanage."

"Well…" Harry paused. "I'm an orphan and my friends Severus and Remus who are running it with me are pretty much orphans but… I hope it'll be more like a big family. There aren't lots of rules or punishments. There won't be any more adoption fairs and things. It'll just be your home."  
~~~  
Harry was having problems locating the children. The ministry didn't have records of them after they'd been handed off to others. So far he had found Tom, Kelly, and two Jims. Even though he'd only been searching for two weeks he was anxious. Every night after the boys were in bed Severus, Remus, and he would sit down and go through lists of leads. 

One morning as everyone was eating breakfast a head popped into the kitchen fire. "Hello, Kingsley." Harry and Remus said almost at once.

"Hello, gentleman, boys."

"Hello, Minister." The boys said in chorus. It wasn't unusual for the newly appointed Minister for Magic to pop his head in at breakfast just to say hello and see how things were going.

His face looked strained as he said, "Harry, would you mind coming over here? Someone wants a word with us both."

"Surely," Harry stood, placed his dish in the sink, and Apparated directly into the Minister's office. 

Kingsley Shackelbolt was deeply pleased that the only person capable of sliding, without even a thought, through the Ministry's shields was Harry Potter and that he was only interested in running a children's home. The woman who had desired the interview wore the uniform of an Unspeakable and exchanged nods with Harry as he sat.

"You don't report to me. So is there a reason why you've called Mr. Potter and me together?"

"This isn't to do with work, not really, Minister. There were two operatives, partners. They haven't checked into the office in five hundred and forty-eight days. It's not unusual for people to go deep undercover. But protocol meant that I checked their logged field notes this morning to see if they're alive or not. They can log their notes from anywhere. The last time they'd written in was a little over a year ago. That was the night before an attack near where they were stationed."

"Right," Kingsley nodded, "still not with you. I'm not privy to this sort of information. Why are you telling us this. Were they… do Harry and I know them, is this a courtesy?"

"If only, Minister, no. Because of the nature of our work, Unspeakables need to be unattached young people. Orphans, no family, they were perfect and they were a perfect team. Too perfect apparently. Realizing that they were both dead, I went to clean out their desks. In her desk I found a picture of him and a young boy. He was wearing a wedding ring. The back of the photo said 'Alun and Daddy'." She handed the photo to Kingsley. "I would say the picture is about two years old. The boy must be about six now, if he's still alive."

"Address?" asked Harry. The woman rattled off a location is South Wales. Turning to Kingsley he said, "Minister?"

"Floo me when you have a chance."

Harry Apparated out and Kingsley turned to the woman and thanked her for coming to him. She smiled, "I'm not sure if I've broken protocol. This has never happened before."

"Thank Merlin for that."  
~~~  
The moment he saw the house Harry felt relieved. Every rock and stick in the yard was floating several inches off the ground. The boy was alive. He walked carefully up the path and knocked at the door. He could feel the wards on the house and knew he could easily break them instead he waited for the letter slot to swing upwards. 

"Hi, Alun, are you okay?"

"Who are you?" a little voice asked.

"I'm Harry Potter," the gasp he was expecting came quickly. All the war orphans had been fed stories about him the way other children were told Padington Bear stories. 

"Why should I believe you?" asked the boy.

Harry sat cross legged in front of the door so that he could speak to the boy and look him in the eye. "You shouldn't. I could be a creep. But I bet your parents keep Veritaserum here." Alun nodded. "Why don't you go get it for me? I'll take some, you can ask me whatever questions you like."

Alun receded into the house and came back moments later with a vial of the clear liquid. He pushed it through the letter slot to Harry who took a swig from it without preamble. 

"What's your real name?"

"I'm really Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter or a Harry Potter?"

"The Harry Potter," Harry pushed up his fringe and pointed to the scar.

"If I let you in are you going to hurt me?"

"No, Alun. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Are you here because my parents aren't?"

"Yes."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"Yes." The door opened.

"Did they leave me?"

"No. They died. I'm sorry."

Alun nodded, "I was afraid they were being tortured. Or that they just left me."

"No, no, they died in a fight. I'm really sorry."

"How's the war going?"

"It's over. I killed Voldemort."

"Really?"

"You just dosed me with truth serum. The war is over. I'm sorry it took so long for someone to come find you."

"Mummy told me that I might be alone for a long time 'cause no one knows about me."

"The Ministry only found out about you today."

"Do you work for the ministry?"

"No, I run a house for war orphans."

"I'm a war orphan now."

"Yeah, I came to take you with me, if that's okay."

"I've been lonely," said Alun as he stood up. "You better come in." 

As Harry stood and entered the house he got a face full of stale disgusting air. The house was filthy and Harry winched at the sight. The boy he followed into the kitchen reeked. Harry's eyes watered as the smell of rot and decay hit him. There were empty jars of peanut butter and marmite everywhere. There was a microwave that had obviously been magically rewired and a freezer chest. There were half eaten TV dinners everywhere.

Alun saw where Harry's eyes were fixed and said, "Mummy and Daddy taught me to use that; just in case."

"That's good." Harry felt ill at the sight in front of him and spoke softly, in a disconnected voice. "Alun, why don't we go pack up stuff you'll need. This will still be your house but I think you should come live at my house. There's little boys to keep you company and everyone's nice. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself. You've done a very good job so far but it shouldn't be your job to care of yourself."

"I think I'd like that."

"I'm very sorry no one found you sooner, but I promise, you'll never be left alone like this again. This won't stop being your house. You can always come back here but you need adults around."

Alun nodded but he saw how distressed Harry was and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No," Harry shook his head, "not at all. I'm just shocked that you were able to live like this."

"You don't like my house?"

"It's not that, Alun, it's a nice house. I just wish someone had been here for you." Harry looked at the boy and took his hand giving it a soft squeeze. They went upstairs to pack quietly.

By the time they got to Harry's house the man was silently livid. He helped the child take a bath and scrubbed a year's worth of dirt and dead skin off the little body. Afterwards, he helped Alun unpack as Severus cooked them a late supper. “Liver and onions okay with you, Alun?” Severus asked the boy before he began cooking.

“My mummy used to make that.”

“Alright,” Severus nodded. Once they had finished settling Alun into his new room, the three of them settled down to a meal. Harry helped Alun into bed and showed him where their room was if he needed anything in the night. 

“Sleep well. And tomorrow you'll meet Remus, you'll like him: he's cool." Remus had locked himself in his room an hour prior to sunset, it was the first night of the full moon.

"Thank you, Harry."

"It's my pleasure. Sweet dreams." Harry shut the door quietly and stood there for a moment. 

"You alright?" asked a gentle voice from behind him. He shook his head. "Come to bed," Severus suggested in the same gentle tone.

"Yeah, I have to Floo Kingsley first." He walked determinedly into their bedroom and marched straight to the fireplace. In his haze he forgot to throw any Floo Powder into the flames, didn't state an address and shouted, "Kingsley."

Severus could hear only one side of the conversation but he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in silent comfort. The conversation was over quickly and Harry said, "The paperwork will be dry before noon tomorrow." He noticed the way Severus was looking at him and asked, "What?"

"You didn't Floo him."

"You just saw me, I had a conversation. Don't tell me you're going senile."

"No, you did have a conversation, that much is correct. But you never opened the Floo system. You just put your head in a lit fire and screamed a name out."

Harry looked at the fireplace and finally said, "Ah, well, I'm in a bad mood. I guess the Floo system thought it best not to fight with me." 

Severus watched him for a moment and said, "I'm so glad you don't want to rule the world."

"Don't make fun."

"I'm completely serious."

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Harry walked across the landing to the loo. He left the door open as he brushed his teeth and scrubbed his face. 

Severus watched him from their bedroom doorway. As the younger man approached he leaned out the way for Harry to pass him. The door shut behind Harry without being touched. 

"I," he started and striped off his shirt. "Can I just show you?"

Severus nodded, "Just let me in."

Harry dropped his shields and showed him everything from stepping into the Minister's office to Apparating back home. Then he looked away and said, "They wanted a kid so badly that they broke all the rules to have him. They cared enough to prepare him to live alone for a year, taught him to use a fucking microwave. But they didn't get out of the war. And they were voluntarily doing it. They weren't dragged in, like you, like me, they signed up."

"Potter, you know that your parents would have done anything to get out for you. By the time you came along they were too embroiled."

"I know that. This isn't about them. Alun's parents could have just run, or faked their deaths, or come clean to the Ministry. They weren't high up, they were operatives. They could have gotten out."

"They thought they were protecting his future."

"They screwed his immediate future. I think having parents around in the here and now would be more useful for him then knowing his parents helped the cause. I think not having been left alone for a year would have been more beneficial for that poor little kid."

"Yes," Severus agreed, "I'm not arguing, just saying what they thought."

"Well they should have had more forethought. They should have given up playing at espionage to take care of their boy. They didn't deserve a child."

Severus stood silent and thinking and finally he said, "You fall in love with them so quickly." 

Harry stepped into the man's embrace and said, "Every one of them." 

Chapter 2  
~~~  
It seemed to take an age, but they found all the kids who needed a place. Tom, the two Jims, Kelly, Alun, Terry, Mark, and Seth all aged five to seven. They had tracked down every one of the forty-three war orphans; only eight had needed to go some place new. Most of them were with relatives who cared, had been adopted by wizards or Muggles who'd been told about their children's special abilities and sad pasts. Harry was thrilled. He wanted a house teeming with children but he was pleased that so many had already had people taking care of them. He loved his eight boys.

Within a month and a half of opening they had them all and Harry was enjoying them immensely. Remus had taken over cooking. Severus was gardening (mostly for potion ingredients but gardening none the less). And they'd already collected two stray cats that lived in the garden. 

About the cats Severus demanded, "Must you adopt everything?"

"I told you," Harry protested, "I like being domestic with you."

~~~

Remus had gotten more comfortable and happy than Harry had ever seen him. He was looking healthy and he allowed Severus to heal all his old scars. Harry had pointed out that, as he was always dosed up on Wolfsbane Potion he wouldn't be getting anymore scars. "I like this little house of yours," he said one morning. They were drinking coffee and no one else was out of bed. Severus had taken to sleeping in like a duck to water.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Harry said looking around the kitchen with a content air. 

"No, it's amazing." Remus laughed. "Honestly, Harry, your parents would be so proud. Though I have no idea what James would say about you and Severus, he'd probably fall off his seat laughing."

Harry smiled, "How are you two doing?"

"Your father and I?" asked Remus sounding confused.

"No, you and Severus."

"We're okay, shockingly okay. You've changed him."

"No, I didn't. I…"

"Harry," Remus said softly. He paused, "I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this."

Harry swallowed and looked away before saying. "I was blackmailed, horribly, because of the way I felt. And then something terrible happened, it was awful, and he put a happy thought charm on me to protect me. But he fell into it and saw everything, the way I felt, the blackmail, everything I wanted: you getting a great job, being back in the Weasley's kitchen, Hermione and Neville's wedding. And… I guess it just changed what he thought. Y'know? If all he'd seen was wealth, and power, and world domination, I don't think we would be here now. But, I guess, because it was all such normal stuff he saw me for the first time. And I think he just saw that I wasn't such scum after all."

"Right, but he doesn't jump in with everyone who's not scum."

"No, but he also doesn't usually spend seventeen years hating a boy only to find out that the boy loves him. Maybe he liked my version of the perfect world too, or maybe he'd felt something before but denied it. I don't really care. I might not know the whys but I know that he loves me. And that makes ninety days of blackmail and one awful night worth it. If I end up here, in this kitchen, surrounded by nice people, it was worth it." 

Remus just smiled at him as Severus walked in, "Any coffee left?" asked the man as he stretched.

"If you didn't laze about in bed 'til noon you wouldn't have to ask that question," said Remus.

"It's ten thirty," corrected Severus.

"Two of the boys tried to dig up your Parson's Tongue yesterday afternoon. It put up a good fight but you might want to go check on it." 

Severus ran like his hair was on fire, Harry smiled, stood, and made a new pot of coffee.

"While I find scaring him rather entertaining what was the point of that?"

"No, the two Jims really did attack it. I don't think they got any of the roots out though."

"How bad was it?" Remus asked.

"A few scrapes and embedded thorns, nothing major." 

"Anyone injured?" asked Severus coming back into the kitchen.

"Not badly."

"That's good. I don't think the Parson's Tongue will last long now, they broke off a lot of pustules. I'll have to give them all a talk about things they can and cannot dig up. Maybe I can set aside a patch for them. That plant needs replacing, a large green house would carry it. Will you two be alright with the boys?"

"We'll be fine. You go," Harry said handing Severus a cup of coffee. 

Severus took a deep swig and said, "Good, I wanted the pustules for a potion I was going to make with the children this afternoon."

"Already? Aren't they a bit young?" asked Harry.

"Not for the fun ones," said Remus. "I'm assuming it's nothing ingestible?" he asked Severus.

"No, nothing like that, Bouncing Bubbles."

Remus smiled, "I used to love that stuff."

Severus blinked, "Would you like to help me with it? They'll need help with stirring technique."

"Sure," replied Remus.

"Potter, I would ask you but something might explode."

"Oh, ha-ha," said Harry as Severus and Remus laughed.

Severus left, carrying his coffee, to get dressed. "You've changed him," Remus repeated.

"No," Harry said again, "I really haven't."  
~~~  
Later in the afternoon Remus was barbequing as the boys played with their bubbles. Severus had sat them down and given them all a very stern talking to about not digging up his plants. He showed them the saplings and seeds he'd purchased for them and the patch he'd dug over that morning for them. The Jims admitted to attacking the plant the day before and Severus had assured them that they weren't in trouble but they shouldn't do it in the future. He taught them how to harvest the pustules off the Parson's Tongue without them popping and how to skin and juice the useful parts of the growths. He gave the boys a lesson in milking the thorns for the oil they gave off without getting wounded. They ground the dry components in mortars and passels and got filthy. And, even though Severus had jokingly told him he wasn't allowed to help, Harry stirred Mark and Terry's cauldron for them because they were only five and didn't have the strength to whip in the air that was required for the mixture to work. Now the children were taking turns blowing bubbles around each other and bouncing down to the bottom of the garden where the bubbles popped gently. 

The yard was filled with shrieks of laughter. Harry and Severus were lying together under a big oak. Harry leaned into Severus and said, "Remus thinks I've changed you."

"Why?"

"Because there's no cloud over your head or thunder in your step."

"And what do you think?"

"I don't think you've changed a lick."

"But I don't have the cloud over me," Severus pointed out.

"No, but I think you're happy here. And neither Remus nor I have ever seen you happy."

"Is that the reason?" asked Severus with a smirk as though he was shocked.

"Well, are you happy?" asked Harry in reply.

The man thought for a moment and then said slowly, "Yes, I think I am. I think I'm very happy. It's sort of odd. But, as long none of them start calling me Dad, I shall be quite content." 

Harry leaned in for a kiss as Tom bounced into the oak. The bubble popped and he landed gently on his bum. The pair broke off to clap politely as one would at Wimbledon for a particularly good serve. Tom stood, brushed himself off, and bowed, before running back up the hill giggling. 

Having heard the end of what Severus said, he ran straight to Remus. He pulled at the man's robe's hem. "Minute, buddy," said Remus flipping the mushrooms and corncobs and coating them in oil. "What can I do for you?" he asked smiling at Tom.

"Would you please take me to the shops tomorrow morning before everyone gets up?"

"Of course, why?"

"I want to buy a gift for Severus. But it's a surprise so don't tell him, or Harry. Please?"

"Sure, sounds good to me." Remus agreed. "Do you need any money?" 

"No it was pocket money day on Monday."

"Okay then." Remus turned back to his grilling as Tom went to join the others.  
~~~  
The next morning Tom knocked at the door to their bedroom nervously. Now that he had bought a gift for Severus he wondered if, perhaps, he should have bought one for Remus and Harry too. Harry opened the door in pajama pants, "Hey, Tom, what's up?"

"I, I have something or Severus," he said holding out the object, he'd wrapped it in brown paper and stello tape. 

"Right, he's just finishing up in the bath, come in," he ushered Tom in and looked at the wardrobe and then the window. "It's raining," he complained, "I'm not getting dressed." He pulled on Ron's old sweater and sat back down on the bed next to Tom. 

Severus walked into the bedroom wearing a towel around his waist saying, "Fancy a quickie?" His gaze fell on Tom and he blanched. 

"What's a quickie?" asked Tom.

"Severus left the water in the bath for me so I can have a quick wash." Harry explained. "Tom brought you a present."

Trying to act less shocked than he was Severus said, "You didn't need to do that, Tom. It's very kind of you. Thanks very much." He unwrapped the gift and had to fight not to grimace as Harry suppressed a laugh. Not able to think of a response he stammered but Tom interrupted him.

"I heard you tell Harry that you wanted us to call you Dad. And I've been so happy here. You three are so nice and I would call you Dad if you liked."

Severus went suddenly somber. He cupped the "World's Number One Dad!" mug in his hands. "Tom, this the best gift I've ever had. Thank you. It's lovely. You call me whatever you like. You had a dad and I would never want to replace him. But thank you. Now, I think, it's time to try out my new mug," He waved his wand over himself and the towel was replaced with robes. He swung Tom up onto his hip and moved towards the door.

"What about my quickie?" Harry called after the pair.

"You're old enough to wash yourself, Potter," Severus called back with a laugh. 

When he went downstairs he saw that everyone was in the living room playing disappearing jacks, exploding snap, and wizard chess. 

"What are we on, fives-ies?" asked Remus looking at the jacks. Seth nodded and Remus threw the ball up just as all the jacks disappeared. "No fair!" he complained, and made a blind scoop. Only three appeared in his hand and Seth cackled with laughter. 

Harry settled into his favourite seat on the couch by the window to watch them as Severus came in with a cup of tea in his new mug. He sat with Harry and handed him the drink, "I put in one sugar as a compromise." Severus didn't like sweetened tea and Harry would always put in two lumps. Harry thanked him and took a sip. 

Passing the cup back he asked, "You busy?" the man shook his head. "Then, do I get kisses?" 

Severus leaned in and delivered the kiss, "Always." He saw that Seth had stopped playing jacks and was watching them. "Something wrong, Seth?" Seth was the newest child in the house and he hadn't seen them together as frequently as the others had. Severus wondered for a moment if the little boy had a problem with two men being together. Seth shook his head but Severus pressed him, thinking it would be better to get any problems out sooner rather than later. "What is it, Seth?"

"Harry gets kisses when he asks for them," he asserted. 

"Yes?"

"Well do I get kisses?"

Harry felt himself go cold at the words. The boys all paused, obviously listening, but they were careful not too look at the adults. Severus wordlessly handed the mug to Harry and stood. He scooped Seth up in one arm and Alun in the other. He peppered their faces with quick kisses before continuing around the room. "Everyone's kiss cauldrons filled up?" The boys laughed and nodded. "Good, when you get low, tell one of us." He sat back down and said, "Okay, Potter?"

"I knew I was forgetting something."

"Well, it's easily remedied." Harry smiled. "Why are you smirking?"

"I would described you as many wonderful things. But I never would have called you a kind man."

Severus snorted and said, "I'm not kind, I'm selfish."

"For what?" Severus cocked his head, indicating the sound all around them. Harry leaned forward and whispered, "A man who is selfish for the noise of kids laughing seems like a kind man to me."

Rolling his eyes Severus said, "Shut it. You make me sound soft."

"No," Harry shook his head, "anything but. I love you."

"Love you too, idiot."

Chapter 3  
~~~

He looked at the two boys standing in front of him and said, "Tom, Kelly, you're lying. It's okay, you're not in trouble. But you aren't telling the truth. When a ball goes through a window, glass ends up inside and there's a ball on the floor. In this case the glass when out and there's no ball. So what happened?"

They looked at the man that they loved and trusted and said, "Sorry."

"It was my fault," added Kelly, "I said Tom couldn't control it to make only one window explode."

"Well I'm very glad it was just one. Tom, can you fix the window?' The boy shook his head. "Right, well in the future please don't purposefully make windows explode. At least not until you can control it and fix it. No one minds an accident but someone could have gotten hurt."

"I'm sorry, Severus. I didn't think, it was stupid," Tom apologized.

"I'm sorry too, I dared him," Kelly said.

"It was foolish and you're lucky no one lost an eye. But it's alright now. Go back and join the Quidditch game. No more shenanigans."  
~~~  
The school year started with a bang on August 26th (a Thursday). After two days it was the weekend, and Harry was already looking forward to a break. They were rushed off their feet with uniforms, books, clubs, and all the rest of it; Harry was pleased that Severus wasn't at work for the first few days. Even Terry and Mark were out at daycare for four hours a day, they liked it. It was just down the road and Harry would walk them there and back, they would talk about their new friends and teachers. He liked listening to the stories of their days. 

On September first, Severus was back at Hogwarts and Harry strolled down to the daycare to meet the boys. It was a bit of a shock to see them with a little girl when Harry walked over to get them one afternoon. "Hello," he said not quite sure who she was.

"Harry, this is my friend Jenny," Mark said. "Jenny, this is Harry. She's coming home with us."

The little girl was sporting an award winning black eye. Harry had heard about her, she was a nice Muggle apparently. He looked at her face and said, "Sure."

He waved to one of the teachers and said, "Let's go." 

The conversation was different from usual because they couldn't talk about magic, things they'd accidentally done, or pester Harry for broomstick lessons. Instead they talked about what was for dinner and if he and Remus had figured out how to move the couch from the living room to the sitting room. Once they got home, Terry disappeared upstairs and Mark said, "I'll ask Remus for cups of tea." He squeezed Jenny's arm as he walked past her.

Once Mark left Harry sat down in the living room and said, "Ok, Jenny, what's the real reason you came over today?"

She instantly burst into tears and said, "My aunt and uncle don't like me. I broke my cousin's doll this morning. I didn't mean too. I dropped her. And Angie, my cousin, cried. And my uncle hit me. And I said it wasn't fair because Mark was an orphan but that his orphanage was nicer to him then they were to me. And my aunt said that, if I wanted to leave I should, and she packed all my stuff and told me to come get it later."

She finished with a wail and Harry moved to sit next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Jenny. We'll work this out. Don't be scared. Alright?"

"But I can't do stuff like Mark and Terry. Sometimes cool stuff happens around them and the teachers said that they were a little different and that it was okay. And Mark said that this is an orphanage for strange kids."

"No," Harry said firmly. He was pleased that the teachers had listened to his little speech and didn't treat the kids like freaks. There were other wizarding families in the area and he guessed that they were used to it. At the same time he didn't want the girl to think that they were exclusive. "This is a place for anyone who needs a place. If you want to live here you are more than welcome. C'mon, I'll give you a tour."

He walked her through the house. In the kitchen Remus was cooking a curry that smelled amazing. He introduced himself to Jenny and directed them to cups of tea asking how Jenny took it. Harry took his first sip of tea and sighed contentedly. "Thanks," he said and turned to the little girl, "Out there's the garden. Let me show you a few of the bedrooms."

They walked through a couple of bedrooms that were empty because Harry was worried about the things Jenny might see in the boys' rooms. "You're house is nice," she said.

"I like it," he agreed. Then he added, "We have lots of rooms, you can pick which ever you like. There's a floor above us too, if you like privacy. Right now the two Jims and Remus are the only ones up there. The Jims like to run a bit of a mouk so they like being out of the way. I don't mind where you want to be. And we can decorate it however you like…" he trailed off. He wanted to show her that this wasn't an orphanage. Finally he said, "I think Terry is in his room, you can see how he decorated it." They walked down the hall and knocked at the door. "Ter? Is your room in any state to be shown to Jenny?" he called. 

"Uh," Terry replied, "In a mo." Harry heard him quickly moving to hide things magical in nature. He threw open his door and said, "Hallo," almost too cheerfully. He ushered her in and said, "I wanted it green and black so the guys did this. They're my team colours." 

Harry hoped that the team mascot, an Augurey, wouldn't show itself because while it had been painted to be stationary it often slunk off and reappeared. The charm Remus had used to make it move had been slightly too effective. It could now call out as well as move. And it's call would make rain pour from the ceiling. The rain would vanish without wetting anything. Harry wasn't sure how Jenny would react to it. 

Toys, books, and clothes were scattered everywhere and Harry was pleased. It looked comfy. He thanked Terry as he showed the girl the way back downstairs. "So, this isn't really an orphanage. It's more like a house. And the boys and us, we do weird things. But I promise you will always be safe here. No one ever gets hurt when weird things happen here. We'll always take care of you. Our only big rule is that we don't hit people. We all try to help each other out and respect each other, ya know? What do you think?"

"Can I come live here? No one seems angry here and Mark and Terry are always nice and they say everyone here is nice."

"Sometimes people get in trouble. For using other people's stuff without asking, or doing something like going swimming without telling one of the adults. But we sort it out and listen to each other. And sometimes people have fights because they don't want to play a game with everyone or something. But we do our best."

"I want to live here. If that's okay."

"We're happy to have you. So let's go talk to your aunt and uncle after lunch. Alright? We'll sort this out. Don't worry. Do you like curry?" She nodded. "Excellent, I'm starving."

After lunch with Terry, Mark, and Remus, Harry and Jenny walked to her house. "I will say whatever I have to say to your aunt and uncle so that you can come live with us," he assured her. When they knocked at the door of Jenny's house a rather beautiful and kind looking woman opened the door. 

She looked at Jenny and said, "Where have you been?" Turning to Harry she said, "Truant officer?"

"I'm not sure they have truancy officers for daycare. My name's Harry Potter and I-"

"I know who you are," snapped the woman and Harry wondered if she was a witch. Before he could ask she said coldly, "You're the orphan collector."

"I suppose that a rather accurate description," Harry said dourly. "Now, I know that familial deaths can put strain on living relatives-"

"You don't need to sell me, Mister Potter. You can have her. She's been nothing but a burden since her mother had the gall to die."

"Right," Harry nodded. "Well then, there are some forms for you to sign." She suddenly looked apprehensive. "You're not in trouble." Looking to the girl he thought and turned back to the woman, "Where are Jenny's things? She can collect them while we talk."

"In the back," said the woman and Jenny moved without being addressed. 

After she was gone Harry turned to the woman and said, "I do understand that, when a child is as covered in bruises and as unkempt as Jenny is, you would expect me to contact authorities over neglect and abuse. While I would love to do just that, it's impractical, we would be embroiled in the legal system for years. What I want is to get that little girl out of this house. There will be no repercussions to you. You can tell your friends whatever you like about why she's moved. Sign the papers and you'll be free of her."

"I suspect you'll be wanting money for her?" said the woman in a dark tone.

"I am incredibly rich. But, I grew up with an aunt and uncle who loathed me. I don't want your money. What I want is to get kids like her out of places like this. So sign the papers."

She did so quite quickly. He nodded and followed the route Jenny had taken around the back of the house. He saw a small stack of boxes and asked her, "Is anyone looking?" She shook her head and Harry pulled out his wand and shrunk the boxes down so they would fit in his pocket. "The boys don't do cool stuff, Jenny, they're wizards. We all are. We don't mind that you're not. It doesn't bother us. But we're not allowed to tell people who aren't wizards or witches about us. It's against the law. But you live with us now, so it's fine that you know and you can ask us any questions you like. Okay?" she nodded, looking shocked and thrilled all at once. "Great," he said, "let's go home." 

Once home he said, "Let's sort out that eye, we have stuff in the kitchen." Remus was reading the Daily Prophet at the table. Harry sat her up on the counter and got out a jar of the healing salve Severus had made a week before. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked as Kelly, Tom, and the other school boys walked in through the back door.

"No," said Kelly. "It's great. The other day I fell off my broom-"

"And why did you fall off your broom?" asked Remus without looking up.

"I was too high up," answered Kelly looking embarrassed.

"And why were you too high up?" asked Remus still focused on the paper.

"Because I was showing off," said Kelly smiling a little.

"You looked cool before you fell," agreed Tom.

Remus looked over the paper with his own rueful smile and said, "Continue."

"So I fell and I hit a tree and hurt all my ribs and that stuff fixed me right up. It's nice and cold."

Jenny still looked worried and Jim Landis said, "Want a hand?" She nodded and Jim went to hold her hand. As Harry used the cream to remove the girl's bruises, Jim made the introductions to keep her mind off it. "Muggle?" asked Jim.

"What?"

"Do you do magic?"

"No, I'm a - muggle?"

"Cool, my dad was a bus conduction and Seth's mum was a doctor." Once they were done, the boys invited Jenny to play with their Bouncing Bubbles and called up the stairs for Terry and Mark. 

"Busy week," said Harry as he slumped next to Remus. 

"It's only Wednesday," Remus replied. 

"I wonder how Severus first day is going." 

~~~  
Harry was sorting clean laundry into twelve piles on the kitchen table when he heard a pop behind him and turned. "Severus, you're home in the middle of the day?"

"I hate the start of term. Is everyone at school?"

"All nine of 'em. And Remus is at the shops."

"Excellent. Strip." 

"Romantic."

"We have three quarters of an hour before I need to be back to prepare for my next class. There will be time for romance once we're both covered in sweat." He pulled Harry's tee shirt over the other man's head.

"I guess that answers how your third day back is going."

"I wish you were still in seventh year."

"Sorry, I passed over two months ago."

"Was it only two months?" Severus asked as he attacked Harry's jeans.

Harry started in on Severus buttons and said, "Yeah, bed?"

Severus shook his head. "Table."  
~~~  
Afterwards, they were in a lump on the table as Harry said, "It's weird that three months ago this wasn't our life."

"Yes," Severus agreed softly.

Doing the math Harry said, "So it's been six months since we got together." Severus didn't reply, just kissed Harry's neck. "When's your class?" 

Severus moved Harry's wrist to look at the watch there and said, "It started five minutes ago."

"When were you last late?" asked Harry.

Severus raised his head and spoke in an affronted tone. "I've never been late. I am a Hogwarts Professor."

"Never?" asked Harry incredulously. "You've been there nearly twenty years."

"Never," repeated Severus firmly.

Harry smiled, "Thanks for allowing me to disrupt your ordered life."

"Thank you for disrupting it. I'm a creature of habit. But this is a much better habit."

"Will you marry me?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Potter!" Severus sounded shocked.

"Too soon?" asked Harry, feeling suddenly stupid.

"No, just unexpected."

"You told me to expect more."

"Right," Severus agreed seeming almost preoccupied.

"Should I ask later?" Worry started to seep into Harry.

"No."

"So that's a no?"

"No; it's a yes."

"I'm confused," Harry said, now truly worried.

"Usually, yes," agreed Severus.

"No need to be mean, Severus. Sorry, I ruined a perfectly good nooner."

"I'm marrying a fool," Severus sighed.

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Oh good."

Severus smiled at him. "Do I get a ring? You proposed."

"If you eat a sweet I'll make you one from the wrapper."

Severus thought and then shook his head, "I'd rather just lie here with you inside of me."

"There's no knowing when Remus'll be home. Neither of you will be happy is he finds us on the kitchen table." Severus sighed and slowly stood up.

"Spoil sport," he muttered.  
~~~

Sitting in front of the headmaster, and his closest friend, Severus was prepared for a bollocking. But instead Dumbledore seemed concerned instead. "You've never missed a class in seventeen years, Severus. What happened? Is everything alright? And why on earth are you wearing a chocolate wrapper as a ring?"

Severus looked down at the foil that had been twisted into a rosette. Harry had placed an ever safe and ever strong spell on the piece of trash. Smiling easily, he said, "Potter asked me to marry him, Albus. I'm sorry I was absent earlier. I only meant to pop back to the house but time got away from me. Now, I'm sorry, but I need the rest of the day off." Albus looked shocked and Severus started to laugh. "I know: it's mad."

Albus shook his head as though in a daze and said, "I haven't seen you smile like that since you were a very small boy. Take the day, take the weekend, and take next week off if you want. Congratulations. I'm so pleased for you both, Severus. Go home." 

~~~  
As the boys came in from school they all shouted, "Happy Friday!"

Harry was waiting for them and called out the usually orders, "Jim Davies, take off those football boots before you track dirt all over the house. I don't understand how you all play footy and yet you're always the one who ends up covered in mud. Tom, is that gum in your hair?"

"Good day, Harry?" asked Seth as he took off his own boots by the door.

"Severus and I got engaged. This morning, I cleaned the attic and did the laundry, Remus figured out what the dreadful smell by the pond was, and Severus just popped out to by stuff so you can all make a potion in the morning."

"Engaged?"

"Potion?" 

"Smell?"

Feeling over whelmed by the barrage of questions Harry replied, "It was a dead bird. And it didn't half pong."

It was Friday night and therefore pub night. Harry feared the weather turning cold because he had no idea how they would all fit inside. As it was still warm, they were out in the beer garden and Severus pulled out a piece of parchment to write down their order on.

Before he started Harry said, "No chips." There was a loud moan and he said, "We've had chips three nights this week, and mash the other two. Any more potatoes this week and we'll all turn into them."

"I like chips," complained Severus.

"You can have a pint of bitter instead," said Harry smirking. "Now hands up for orange squash," Harry said and three hands went up in the air. Remus smiled at the pair as they took the order and raised his own hand for a Lilt.

Inside the pair went to place the order and Severus said softly, "Where do you want to get married?"

Harry gave him an odd look, "It's a binding spell, it doesn't even need witnesses, let’s do it in bed."

Severus nodded in response but he knew where Harry would have really wanted the ceremony. 

Chapter 4  
~~~

The next morning the kids were all up early, excited for the potion they'd been promised. Even Jenny was excited, because as long as she wore dragon hide gloves and didn't touch any of the ingredients with her bare hands she could participate. They all jumped on the bed to wake Severus. But it was early and Harry was still asleep too. Waking up he said, "Guys, it's Saturday. And it's barely nine."

"We're too excited!" said Alun and Harry smiled. 

He was excited too. When Severus had explained the nature of the potion he had asked, "I know you always say I can't, in case something explodes, but can I do it too? It sounds so cool."

"Potter, you can always do it too, you're very good with brewing. Some switch flipped in you. I'm only joking when I say you can't. Although, I don't see what's cool about Loglow Goo to an adult."

"How does it work?" Harry had asked looking at the picture in the book Severus was reading.

"It's like lightning bugs."

"No, lightning bugs work off of an enzyme called something like Lucifer."

"Science, Muggles can use science to justify anything," Severus had shaken his head. "Lightning bugs were a mistake. A man wanted pretty little candles to fly about and light his daughter's twilight wedding. It went a bit awry and the new creation, having an incredibly fast metabolism and a sweet tooth to go with it, ruined the bride's cake. Honing down the mistake you can make Loglow Goo, fascinating to small children and, apparently, you."

Harry had laughed and acted as though it was just interesting and not, as Severus had put it, fascinating. But now that he was awake he was excited, like the children. 

Severus and Harry had a cauldron of their own and Remus was the one traveling amongst the children and helping them. Severus watched how careful Harry was while cutting things and measuring amounts. Harry gasped along with the children when a puff of blue smoke came off the hot red liquid. He exhibited the same shock as the kids when the smoke cleared to show that the liquid had thickened and changed to iridescent green. The flames beneath the cauldrons went out instantly and cold air came off the goo. Like the children he couldn't resist sticking a finger in the now cold goo and watching as it glowed and dripped off his finger. 

Eventually, Harry left their cauldron to help the kids decant their potions into large canning jars. Severus explained to them that it would dry out in the air. But they could mold it and purposefully let it dry out to becoming glowing statues. Harry said that he wouldn't want to play with it because it would get dirty and it was so pretty just as it was. 

Later Harry was reading in their bedroom. He had tucked in all the kids and retired early. Remus was out, he'd gone earlier in the afternoon to meet Tonks somewhere, Harry wondered if he'd come home tonight. Below him he could hear Severus walking about in the kitchen. He was clearly filling his daily quota of pacing. He had just turned out the light to doze until Severus joined him, when the door opened. A glow filled the room and Harry saw that Severus was carrying one of the large jars of the Loglow Goo.

"I thought you might want this. You can add it to the collection you brewed last year. Though I can't see what purpose this one holds."

Sitting up Harry said, "Isn't the fact that it's neat purpose enough?" Severus rolled his eyes but said nothing. "You could use it as emergency lighting if you ran out of candles."

"A fire in a jar would be better suited to that task."

"Yeah, if you want to take the fun out of it," said Harry mock seriously. "It's a good nightlight."

"You're eighteen," Severus pointed out as he striped out of his robes.

"You could use it as body paint for a game of nighttime tag."

"You're eighteen," Severus repeated, now climbing into bed.

"I can still play tag," Harry said and then tapped Severus shoulder. "You're it." He saw that Severus wasn't smiling and asked, "What is it?"

"This shouldn't amaze you. You're fascinated by it, and it's just magic."

"Just magic? Just magic?"

"You've graduated from Europe's best wizarding school. And it's Loglow Goo that captivates you?"

"This is different. It's not school stuff, or life training. It's just cool. It is, as you say, purposeless. Doesn't it amaze you that there is magic that serves no purpose?"

Instead of looking assuaged Severus said, "You should have grown up with this, the pointless magic. This is common place; what you learned at Hogwarts should be the amazing things. This should have been a part of your life. And it would have been if it wasn't for me-"

Harry shook his head and interrupted, "Severus, that's ridiculous. Hermione never had any of this stuff either, I'm sure she would be just as interested-"

"Hermione had parents who took care of her. I'm sure there was a lot of things in her childhood that seemed like magic. I don't think this would thrill her. She got to do projects with her parents when she was little."

"Well did you? Did your father let your mother brew Loglow with you?" Severus didn't reply for a moment and Harry was about to go on when the other man spoke.

"You didn't kill my parents and preclude the possibility. And this isn't about comparing bleak childhoods."

"You didn't kill mine either. Voldemort did. But hey, let's go back in time. Let's go and tell young Severus not to pass on the prophesy. Better yet, why do we go back and hit your father with a car shortly after your mother fell pregnant? Then you would have grown up with just her and had a nice childhood and wouldn't have joined the Death Eaters. Or we could go farther back and make Merope Gaunt meet a nice young wizard who liked her despite her walleyes and they can have a nice baby boy called John. You made a mistake. You were a kid and you put your trust in the wrong person."

"I was older than you."

"Are you finally calling me an adult?" Harry joked but saw that Severus wasn't about to laugh. "Even if you hadn't told him; my parents had already pissed him off. And if he hadn't fulfilled the prophesy and marked me, who knows what could have killed him? You may have saved millions of lives. You can't change the past."

"It doesn't stop me from wishing I could."

"Fine, wish it, and maybe if it hadn't happened we wouldn't get to end up here."

"You could have had such a happy childhood." Severus said sounding defeated and remorseful. 

"Yes, and instead I get a happy life. And you're sad, or angry, that the Loglow makes me happy. But isn't it nice that I'm eighteen and I can still be pleased by something that's pointless? I can still be shocked at something so simple and pleasant? You can be upset that this is foreign to me or happy that you can show me this stuff. It's up to you. In the meantime, I'm putting this jar under the bed so it'll look like we're hovering in a spaceship." He leaned over the edge and pushed the jar beneath the bed. The glow dissipated from beneath them and Harry laughed happily. "That is so cool."

Severus sighed and said, "Can't you see why this makes me upset?"

"You're afraid of aliens?" guessed Harry. Severus said nothing. Finally he continued, "I get it. I might not be a genius, but I get it. But if I've learned anything it's that there's no point in regretting the past. I'm happy, you're happy. We've lost a lot of friends, and people who should still be here. But I love this life. And regret gets you no where. So please, if only for my sake, try and forgive yourself."

Severus breathed deeply. There was a long silence and then he pulled Harry close to him and said, "If there are aliens, why do they go about probing people? And why do their ships have lights underneath them? It doesn't make sense, I understand headlights, because you need to see where you're going. But what's the point of lighting the space beneath you?"

"That's a good point," Harry replied. "Is there a way to brew dry ice that never fully melts?"

"I don't know… why?"

"If we could make that we could put it under the bed and make our own crappy horror film about an alien bed."

"We could dress the kids up, make it into a project."

"Yeah. And dry ice mist smells so clean, we could put it all over the house just for the scent."

"It could burn the kids though, imagine if someone tried to put it in their mouths."

"God, that is off the list, I didn't even think of that. Warm dry ice?" 

"Now I think we're getting into the realms of the ridiculous." 

"Maybe," Harry conceded. He curled against Severus' side and said, "One more day and then it's back to the grindstone."

"Don't remind me. I don't understand students. They're like lemmings: they spend their lives thinking of new ways to kill themselves. I spend more time averting disaster than I do teaching. I would have the greatest job on earth if it weren't for pupils." 

Harry chuckled and said, "Well, try not to think about it just yet, the week has yet to start. Make love to me in our spaceship bed, instead?"

"Potter, that is a solid plan."  
~~~  
The next morning Severus woke himself up early. Looking at the bedside clock he saw that it was five AM. He moved silently and quickly. He slid out from beneath Harry and went to the loo where he washed. Severus wrote the note quickly. It was short. It read:  
"Molly,  
I would appreciate a word with you. Write and tell me when it would be least inconvenient.  
Severus" 

He went down to the kitchen and found Hedwig just coming in from a flight. He smiled at the bird and said, "Would you take this to Mrs. Weasley?" The bird seemed to nod and Severus said, "Thank you." He sat down at the table and dropped his head into his head. If this went poorly he would make sure Harry never learned of it. He made himself a cup of tea and sat waiting for a reply. 

Remus came into the kitchen and was surprised to see the other man, "Severus, isn't it a bit early for you?"

"Are you normally up at this hour?"

"Until a few months ago you would have thought anyone still asleep was a fool."

"Yes well, I'm not up. I'm in bed. You haven't seen me. I was never here, and this conversation did not take place," he said just as the owl flew back in through the window. 

Molly had just written on the back of Severus' parchment. "Come now," the reply read. 

Standing Severus said, "Wish me luck." From the back yard he Apparated to the Burrow. Molly was in the yard hanging out laundry. 

Severus cleared his throat so she wouldn't be shocked and walked towards her. "Severus," she smiled. It had been a long time since he had seen her; she looked old. "How are you?" she asked. 

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm alright," she replied.

Severus let go of the preamble, he'd never been one for small talk. "I know that Hermione has Elevensies with you on Sundays and I'm sure she'll talk to you about this later but I wanted to come to you first. Do act surprised when she tells you, I'm not supposed to be here. Potter and I are engaged."

"That's wonderful news, Severus. Hermione told me you were seeing each other." She had a sad look in her eyes and Severus thought it must be difficult to hear that your dead son's friends had grown up so much while he would always be sixteen.

"Yes, well I came to ask a large favour of you."

Looking apprehensive she said, "Right."

"I have no idea what happened between you. But I know how Harry feels about this family." She nodded grimly. "He misses you desperately. It would mean the world to him to have the wedding here. Please, if it's at all possible let him have it here."

"What?" she asked.

"If only for Ron's sake. Please."

"He hasn't spoken to us since the day Ron died. For him all connection with this family ended that day."

Cold realization hit Severus and he felt ill. "He left before you could tell him to leave." He spoke quietly, shaken by the revelation. 

"Why would we tell him to leave?"

"You're son was dead because of him."

"Don't be ridiculous. Harry's the only reason any of them survived."

"You know that, I know that, most of the world knows that, but Harry will always blame himself. He thinks you blame him because he can't imagine it being anyone else's fault. He can't forgive himself and he doesn't expect anyone else to be willing to. The reason his presence was suffered here was gone. He left before you booted him out."

Molly blinked tears from her eyes and said, "We've all missed him. He's a good boy. And he's always thought of others… It felt like losing two sons." 

"If I'd known, if any of us had realized… I thought that someone had said something."

"How could any of us have been angry?" she said sounding shocked, as though he was attacking her and accusing her of cruelty.

"Grief is a horrible and vicious creature," he shrugged. "I'm sorry I assumed such a thing."

She nodded, "Well, the moment Hermione leaves I'll come to you and ask him to have the wedding here. I won't mention this visit."

"Thank you," he said. He was surprised to find himself in a tight embrace.

"No," she said softly, "thank you, Severus." She kissed his cheek. "Go home, I'll see you later." 

He went home, undressed and slid back under the covers. He pulled Harry towards him and smiled into the boy's hair. In his head he went through a to-do list. He had attended Hermione and Neville's wedding. Remus was gainfully employed as the chef and fulltime caregiver at a fine establishment, that didn't care about his condition, and that paid him a good salary. If Hermione ever wrote a book he would make damn sure it was published. They would go to Greece on holiday. And they would get married surrounded by Harry's chosen family.

Slipping back into sleep he whispered, "I love you, Potter." Harry mumbled something in response but Severus missed it.

Later the kids were outside with Severus while Harry and Remus were having cups of tea in the kitchen. Harry was watching the kids out the window, they were all on low flying brooms playing a modified version of Quidditch. Harry had charmed foam balls to take the place of the Bludgers because he didn't want real ones pelting themselves at the kids. They were playing five a side with two chasers, a Beater, a Keeper, and a Seeker. Jenny was sharing a broom with Severus as the brooms wouldn't respond to her.

"I still think you've changed him," said Remus and Harry turned back to him smiling.

"He hasn't changed a bit," Harry said. "He's happy. That's all. But you're right; it's an amazing difference between a miserable Severus and a happy one."

"He asked me to be his best man."

Harry blinked, "What, seriously?"

"Yes. He asked me to 'stand for him'. It was all very earnest… Harry you're getting that soppy look in your eyes."

"I love earnest Severus. You two have become very civil to one another, maybe it's an olive branch."

"It's more than that. He treats me like a friend. You've changed him."

Harry just shook his head, "Maybe, and I know this sounds odd, but maybe he thinks of you as a friend. Did he have friends in school really? I mean, actual friends, who were just nice because they liked him and not because they wanted something? It could be as simple as the fact that you're polite and don't treat him like some sort of leper."

Remus thought and said, "Maybe, he was friends with your mother but, outside of Lily, he didn't really have genuine friends."

"Did you say yes?"

"It's an honor to be asked to be a best man, you don't say no without a damn good reason."

As Harry opened his mouth the hearth roared into life and Molly's head appeared in the flames. "Hello, Harry, Remus. Can I come over?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Harry didn't know what was going on as the woman stepped into the kitchen.

"Tea, Molly?" asked Remus.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She sat at the kitchen table and said, "Harry, Hermione just told me you're marrying Severus."

He braced himself. Should've expected this, he told himself. He nodded slowly. Things had gone too well when he'd told her about Ron. Her son would never be able to get married and Harry was responsible for that.

She reached out and placed a hand over Harry's. "I know that things have been quiet between us. It's been too long since I've seen you. We all miss you. And I feel that things might be strained between us. But there has never been a family wedding that wasn't held at the Burrow. You have a lovely house here and I do understand if you want to hold the ceremony here. But it would mean so much to me, us, if you considered having it at the Burrow." 

Remus silently placed a cup of tea in front of her and fetched glasses and a pitcher of Ribena out of the fridge and carried it out the backdoor. "Drink break," he called. The players floated down to him and he said softly to Severus, "I know where you went this morning."

"I was in bed this morning," Severus asserted as he poured himself a glass of juice. "Is she here?"

"Yes."

"Everything going alright?" Remus nodded assent. "Good. Be the referee? I swear the other team is up to foul play."

"It would be a pleasure."

In the kitchen Harry was swallowing hard. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes. Please, Harry? It would mean so much to us all. I know that it must be very hard to see us and not miss him. But we miss you," she repeated. 

"You're not mad at me?" he asked, softly. He knew he sounded childish but he was genuinely frightened. 

"Why would I be mad?" she asked, as though she hadn't had the conversation with Severus.

"Because Ron died, and I didn't. It was my fault. If it weren't for me the Death Eaters wouldn't have been there at all."

She moved around the table and kneeled in front of him. Reaching up she cupped his face between her hands and said, "You did everything, Harry, everything in your power to protect all of them. You trained them in the DA, you put yourself in danger all the time. You did better then your best. You were a child. None of it was your fault."

"But he was my friend, I placed him in danger too. And maybe, if we hadn't been close, he wouldn't have died. He was my best friend; I should have protected him."

Molly pulled him into a firm hug and said, "You did. You did your best. No one can blame you. I thought- oh, Harry, I thought you were upset with us, or that you didn't want to see us. I'm so sorry, Harry."

He slid off the chair and was nearly in her lap, she rocked him like a child. They wept together for the boy, and the time they'd lost.

After about an hour, the kids were tired and Severus said to Remus, "It's no good, we need to go in there. It's two o'clock."

"Fine, you lead the way."

"You great girl," Severus said scornfully but didn't make to move. "What if we sent the kids ahead? They're sure to stop the emotional torrents."

"Sounds solid," Remus agreed and called, "Kids, let's go in and get cleaned up. And Sunday lunch will be on the table in about two hours. Mrs. Weasley is here, I'm sure she'd like to meet you all." 

They all ran towards the back door. "Give it thirty seconds and then we'll follow," Severus said picking up the cups and pitcher. 

Waving his wand Remus floated the brooms back to their shed. Counting quietly he waited a moment and then said, "Here we go."

Inside Harry was running through the introductions. The two Jims were last and Severus said, "They're pretty much Fred and George only not identical."

"Speaking of," said Molly rounding on Harry. "They finally told me who their backer was." 

Harry took up the correct look of shock. Remus smirked and asked, "And who was the irresponsible cuss?" 

Molly just smiled, with a slightly wicked edge. "Turns out, Harry found a use for his Triwizard winnings."

"Should I be running?" Harry asked but he was fighting his own grin.

"I would have been livid at the time. But they've calmed down, they're doing very well for themselves. I'm sure they'll want to show you everything they've done since you last spoke to them." She paused, "Am I allowed to talk to them about all this?"

Harry blushed, "I'd rather you did in fact. It would be quite embarrassing to have to explain why I've been such a fool. I'm mortified even thinking about it, Mrs. Weasley."

"No, dear," she agreed. "Public speaking will never be your calling. Harry, you must stop calling me Mrs. Weasley. Even Hermione is finally calling me Molly and you know how she feels about rule following."

Harry blushed impossibly darker. "You're an adult."

"You're getting married," she replied. "Have you picked a date?"

"No," said Harry blankly.

"Sooner rather than later, Molly. Not rushed exactly, but I'd like to take Potter someplace warm on the honeymoon during the winter."

"December fourth, the kids will be about to finish school. Honeymoon will be over before Christmas. Arthur and I will stay here while you're away to help with the children. As, I think, will Hermione and Neville. Remus, if you want to take a holiday; it would be a good time. Harry, would it be okay if I brought over things to look at with you tomorrow in the morning?"

"Of course, as long as it's after nine-thirty."

"Right, alright, I need to talk to the vicar."

"Really?" asked Harry. "It's a very simple spell do we need an officiator?"

"Harry, really," she sighed, sounding eerily like Hermione. "There are steps one must go through before one can cast the 'simple spell'. The vicar will walk you through them."

"Steps?" asked Harry. He turned and breathed into Severus ear, "Did you know about this? Are you worrying?" The wide eyed look he received answered both questions.

"The spell itself is simple. But it's a processes. One must do certain things before they are capable of casting the spell. Bonding things," seeing Harry's nauseous look she said, "Alone, no one needs to watch. It's just between the both of you." Harry nodded. "He'll most likely want to meet you next weekend." She looked at her watch. "Oh dear, I need to go if I ever want to get Sunday lunch on the table."

"No bother," said Remus. "Stay here. We're having tripe and onions."

"How are you getting the children to eat it?"

"I picked it," Seth announced. "Wednesdays and Sundays someone gets to pick." She smiled and he took that to mean he could continue. "And it's cool because this week I got a star at school. Wanna see it?" Molly nodded, not quite knowing what he meant by a star. 

He ran off to get it and Severus said, "He's very proud."

"I got a star and I didn't show everyone," said Tom.

"He's excited, leave him be," Remus replied. "Molly," he said turning back to her. "I don't know whose at the Burrow but why don't you call home and see if they'd like to come too. We always have enough to feed a large army. Tonks is coming, it will almost be a party."

"Splendid idea," agreed Severus. He was smiling at the room. How the hell had he ended up thinking that dinner with Weasleys, the wolf, and Nymphora Tonks was a splendid idea? And then he saw the way Harry was smiling and felt almost giddy, which was not a feeling he had ever been acquainted with before in his life.

Seth came back and climbed into Harry's lap. Harry kissed the top of his head and then rested his chin on top of Seth's head. He trust a piece of card at Molly and she saw a sticker in the shape of a star on it. It had been stello taped over to preserve it and Seth said, "I got it because no one else in class was listening to the teacher and she said I was a good listener. And I told her that you should always listen when people speak because you want them to listen when you speak. And then she said I was a credit to this institution. And then she told me that an institution was a place like an orphanage and I told her that this isn't an orphanage it's my house. And then she got a look like Remus does when he reads the Velveteen Rabbit-"

Severus started to snigger and Remus said, "It's a sad story. You read it aloud without choking up."

"-and then she gave me my star." Seth finished happily. 

~~~

The next week was a mad scram. Severus took the week off that Dumbledore had offered him. Harry had forbidden the Weasleys from paying point blank. While Molly had pointed out that he was family he had pointed out that he was one of the richest men on earth. And when Molly still argued Harry pointed out that the bride’s parents are supposed to pay so , unless she was calling him a girl, it was a mote point. She still wanted to plan everything and Harry just laughed and went along with it. When the Vicar met them he started talking about how serious it was and frowned at the way Harry was nudging Severus. He went so far as to accuse Harry of not taking the whole thing seriously. 

"I take this very seriously, Vicar. I understand that there are trying steps we must take before the spell can be cast, and that there's no such thing as divorce or dissolution in a wizarding marriage. But it isn't a somber event-" the man started to splutter. Harry continued over the noise, "-it's not a death or a sadness. It's not the end of the fun life or adventures. It's a promise and opportunity to spend the rest of your life with the person you love. It’s not easy but it’s more than worth it and to treat it as something staid or frightening is silly.” 

“People your age don’t even dream of this; you're eighteen. And those who do at least have the common sense to be frightened."

"Of what?" Harry asked. "I think people who are frightened should think long and hard about it. I've never been more certain about anything in my whole life. It's not even a decision, it's a great chance. What is there to be afraid of? The death of single life? That they'll grow to hate their spouse? That their spouse will grow to hate them? Single life is nothing I've enjoyed, I hate talking to new people."

"That's true," said Severus. It was his first words. Hitherto he'd been sitting enjoying just watching the row.

"I know," Harry replied.

"All couples fight," the Vicar said.

"Yes, Mr. Junebid, they do. And we're not exempt. Severus blames himself for my parents death. I think he needs to get over it. That raises problems. Severus hated me for seventeen years… which, considering I’m eighteen, is a lot of time. We fight.” 

"Now that you bring up your age I'd like to discuss that."

"Severus is on his death bed and I'm in the uterus. We know. But the average wizard lives to a hundred and sixty. A twenty year age gap is nothing to sniff at, especially when it's eighteen and thirty-seven and three fourths. But Severus will die old just to spite everyone and I'm an idiot who could die next week."

"But at your age you want to do certain things that Severus is not interested in."

"I don't dance, I don't enjoy danger, I don't do drugs, and if I feel the need to fly for three days straight Severus can brew one of those disgusting potions he likes that takes days. Meanwhile we have nine children so I don't see long distance flight or marathon potion brewing as an option in the near future. I'm kind of a fogy and Severus is normal so we work."

"Fine," said the vicar, now sounding truly put out. "Will the children be attending the ceremony?"

"They're twenty percent of the guest list." Mr. Junebid looked horrified and Harry correctly read the look, "It won't be a dignified service. I'm liable to trip or flub my lines, Severus will tell off anyone who is muttering, and I can almost guarantee that there will be giggling."

"You're wedding day sets the tone of the rest of your married life. And it's the most important day of your life."

Harry took a deep breath. "It will be a very exciting and fun day, as I'm sure most of the marriage will be. But I won't allow a single day to determine how our life proceeds. As for it being the most important day of our lives." He paused and thought. "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we can each think of twenty more frightening, exhilarating, important days. This will be a wonderful day and it will be looked back on with fondness but it won't be the most important. Everyday I wake up next to Severus with kids shouting at us to get up and the smell of Remus cooking is the most important and exciting day, and the day after is even better." 

"Fine," repeated Mr. Junebid but now he was smiling, as though he finally believed that things might be okay. "Well, if you need nothing let me explain the steps."

He went through them, there were in fact (predictably) three. The first was Veritaserum, administered by a third party witness who would ask them important questions. Harry felt nervous until Severus asked if it could be Remus.

"Yes," said Mr. Junebid. "It's best if it's someone you both trust. The only reason you need the witness and can't just dose each other is because people have been killed in the past when they revealed that they weren't certain about wedlock. The witness is to protect you both from each other." He paused and continued. "If you still want to go on after that conversation, you will need to procure Totremoria Elixir."

"May I brew it?" asked Severus. "Or is the procuring as important as using it?"

"You may brew it. You will have to both take it and sleep on it. And then, the final step is a draft of Totremoria Iustus and another night's sleep. Contact me and let me know how you feel or if you have any questions at any point. I'll need a word with your witness and then push off." He went to the kitchen to Floo Remus while Harry and Severus sat talking together. 

"Totremoria Elixir? That is serious stuff," Harry said finally.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it, it takes a full week to brew. If we do the Veritaserum tonight we can get everything sorted in time for the ceremony."

When the Vicar came back he said that he was set. He shook hands with them both and Apparated to his next meeting. After talking to Molly and thanking her, they went home to find Neville and Hermione eating lunch with Remus and the little kids. 

"Hello," said Harry feeling surprised. "What are you two doing here?"

Hermione spoke lightly as she said, "I have Tuesday afternoon's off. And Molly told me you were having the wedding at the Burrow so I Fire Called you but Remus told me that a vicar had just told him to dose you with Veritaserum so Neville and I thought you might want some emotional support." She looked away from him towards Severus, "But only if it's alright with you, Professor?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's fine. Please don't call me Professor."

Terry looked up from his chicken fingers, "You're a professor?" Severus nodded. "Neat," he said and went back to eating. 

"My suggestion," said Remus, "is that we wait for all the kids to come home and then toss them all out into the garden for a while."

They went down the lane for ice cream with Terry, Mark, and Jenny. Hermione and Neville listened to the children with rapt attention because they hadn't seen them in several weeks and were interested in hearing about all of their current adventures. Harry and Severus hung back and Harry said, "Are you sure you want three witnesses?"

"It might break the tension, make it more like a party game instead of torture. It'll be okay."

Harry nodded in acquiescence. "And remember," he added, "it doesn't matter what they think, as long as we come out alright with each other we can still get married."

"Yes," Severus agreed, "I really hope the shop has raspberry ripple today." 

Chapter 5  
~~~

It felt like weeks, but a few short hours later all the children were out in the garden. Hermione was sitting on the counter, looking out the kitchen window at the kids. The two men each took a vial of the liquid. Harry smiled nervously and said, "Together?" Severus nodded silently. Harry took a deep breath and said, "Ready, steady, go." They downed the potion like shots of alcohol. Turning to Remus he said, "Can we, please, do this quickly?"

"Sure," Remus agreed gently. "I need you on different sides of the table."

"Uh," Severus raised their linked hands over the edge of the table. Harry was holding him so tightly that Severus' fingers had lost any hint of colour they'd had. 

“Right well, if you’re sitting comfortably, I’ll begin. Does the marriage scare you?" asked Remus. 

“Only the wedding,” replied Harry. Severus gave an assenting, commiserating snort.

"The ceremony scares you but the marriage doesn't?"

"I'm going to stand there looking like a stupid little kid next to him," he said, nodding towards Severus. 

"I'm going to look like a cradle robbing, ghoul." 

“Is there anything you haven’t told each other that is important at this juncture?”

Severus nodded, “Potter, I loved your mother. Nothing happened. But I loved her. You aren’t any sort of replacement. You’re you, and I wouldn’t want a replacement.”

Harry laughed, "I'm not worried. I don't look much like her."

"No. And I don't understand why people think your eyes are the same. I wanted to be a Death Eater. It was real." 

"I know," Harry swallowed. "I know, but you didn't want people to die." 

"No, I wanted people to live peacefully. I thought taking muggleborns out of our world would be better. If we kept ourselves separate we would be safer," Severus assured him.

“I know, I know. I mean, I know about your childhood. I can see why you wanted the separation. But you don’t think that now, right? I mean, you like Hermione.”

Hermione was resolutely looking out the window, pretending they weren’t talking about her.

“No, I don’t think that now. We need a way of forging new alliances keeping ourselves separate won’t ever work. I didn’t dislike muggles, I feared them.”

“That’s not awful,” said Harry.

"This question session isn't that awful either. I think we're nearly done."

"Nearly," agreed Remus. “Only one more question. It’s about intent, and I hope you aren’t offended. When I first learned you were together, I was shocked, Harry. And you explained that you had harbored an affection for Severus for a long time. But, Severus, what happened? What changed?”

Severus countenance went ashen. "The anti-serum?" Harry requested softly.

"What?" asked Remus.

"Where is the anti-serum?"

”I didn’t bring any.”

“You ask a stupid, personal question like that and you don’t make sure there’s a way out?” Harry started to throw open the cupboards, looking through all the potions but Severus made a slashing motion. Seeing it Harry said, “You mean there's none in the house?" Severus nodded. "Well, the dose we took can only last ten more minutes but I don't think you can the lie through the Veritaserum. Try not to bite your tongue. And if you have to speak you speak, don’t bite your tongue off."

As blood slipped from the corner of Snape’s mouth Harry said, “It won’t change anything.”

And finally Severus said, "I raped Potter and found out he'd been blackmail by Draco Malfoy all in the same night. You can't hate someone after that."

"You didn't rape me." Harry said softly. "You were no more in control of the situation than I was." The others were barely there; pale and unimportant next to Severus' pain and worry.

"I protected his mind. Kept him away from the act, at least mentally, the best I could. I saw everything in his mind. It was disturbing how simple what he desired was. And I-" He seemed to pull himself tightly back in, steel himself for another bout of silence.

Harry had no idea what the rest might be. He didn’t wait, didn’t want it to be said in front of the other. Instead he held out his hand and shouted, “I need the anti-serum of Veritaserum from Severus Snape's private stores in Hogwarts castle." A bottle was suddenly in his hand. He uncorked it and handed quickly to Severus. "Drink that." Severus took a gulp like a landed fish finally finding water again. Kneeling down in front of his lover Harry asked, "Open your mouth?" The cut in Severus tongue was deep and nasty. 

"'Ville," Severus slurred, "'here's 'epthiscurn in the garden, 'ould you?"

"Sure," said Neville shaking himself into action. He came back with small blueish buds that he ground down with water and honey. Severus took the mixture and rolled the paste around his mouth. He spat it back out, it was thick with blood. 

“Can you leave us?” asked Harry.

“I’m not allowed to,” said Remus.

“Remus, no one is going to get killed or injured. You need to leave us,” Harry said forcefully. 

Neville stood for a moment and said, “It’ll be okay.” He walked out of the kitchen with a hand on her elbow.

Harry said, “Look, can your shoulders fit through the window?”

“The window?”

“Well they’ll hear the door.”

“You want me to go through the window? They’ll know I left.”

“But by then we’ll be in a muggle chapel doing this the muggle way, without you looking like a condemned man.”

“You’d go with me through the window?”

“Well it would be difficult to get married without us both of us.”

“Oh.” 

“What did you think I meant?” Understanding hit him and he said, “I’m not kicking you out. I don’t care. I love you and you love me and I don’t care how we got here or why you love me. And I don’t care that they know except that you’re upset, so let’s just go and get married. And we’ll come back and they can’t argue.”

“Potter-”

“How’s your mouth?”

“Fine, why?”

Harry lunged forward to kiss him. He held Severus face and said, “Love you, don’t care, still want to marry you.” 

“Good, then I’ll face down your friends and we’ll get married the way we should.” He pulled Harry into straddling his lap and kissed him, winding his fingers into his hair. They were writhing against one another when Severus came to his senses. “Children in yard, friends in other room. What are we going to do?”

“I could just tell them to go,” said Harry trying to catch his breath. 

“Or you could go outside with the kids and I’ll tell everyone that it’s not their business.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I don’t care what they think, Potter, I’ll take care of it. I only care what you think. So I’ll handle this. You go play with our kids.” Harry moved off of Severus’ lap with a final kiss. And Severus smiled at him. “The window?”

“You looked like you might flee; I was going for a quiet fleeing together.” 

Severus went out the door to the living room as Harry went out to the yard. And joined the kids in an odd outdoors game of sardines. Remus came out and climbed under the bush where they were all hiding. “Harry,” he started. 

“Quiet, the Jims haven’t found us.”

“Harry, I need to talk to you.”

Harry grimaced and said, “Yeah.” He crawled out and wiped off his hands. He led Remus away and said, “I didn’t want to tell you… I didn’t want you to think that it was like Stockholm or something.”

“Harry, look.”

“No, you look. I don’t care. We’re getting married. I don’t care what you think. He’s going to be my husband! And I don’t want to hear it.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I’m not about to shout or anything else. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, to protect you from Draco.” Harry paled. “He just said you were blackmailed, he didn’t explain it. He said it wasn’t our business.”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t. I’m still sorry. Neville knows everything, doesn’t he?”

“I needed someone. He knew something was up; it was only the two of us in the dorm. So I told him, and he helped me get through it.”

“I’m glad someone was there.”

“Thank you. Do they hate me?”

“Of course not. They’re concerned but no, and they aren’t mad at Severus. You can come inside. Hermione might fret, she’s angry at Neville for not telling her, but she gets it. Severus is brewing Totremoria Elixir in the kitchen and not making eye contact. It might do him good to have you near.” 

Harry nodded and followed him back into the kitchen and saw that Severus had his back to the room, busying himself over the cauldron in the fireplace. Harry moved to mold himself against Severus’ back He kissed his neck and whispered, “Thank you.” Severus leaned back into the touch.

Harry turned and smiled at Neville and Hermione. “So do we have weekend plans?”

“Well, Alun’s birthday is next Monday,” Neville pointed out. 

“True,” agreed Harry. “We were thinking of going to Legoland. It’s supposed to be good.” He looked to Hermione, she looked wane, and he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I’m not sure… somewhere down the line, yeah. When it didn’t matter so much. Yeah, I would have told you. Once it was really a thing of the past. I knew you’d have tried to find out what the deal was with Draco, and it was too important that Severus didn’t find out. I was too frightened.”

“I can be a bit pushy,” she said. She reached over the table to hold his hand and smiled.

Turning to Severus Harry asked, “No one needs to be present for the next two steps, right?”

Severus turned slightly to give him a small smile and said, “No, no more public humiliation.”

“Thank God for that.” 

Severus laughed, “This takes a week so we have some time to recover.” He moved away from the cauldron and slid into Harry’s seat behind him and pulled him backwards onto his lap. It was odd because Severus wasn’t overly touchy in front of people now he was wrapped around Harry, holding him like he might disappear. 

Harry was happy to be held and when the kids came in from the yard Harry laughed at the fact that they were covered in mud. “Shower off in the mud room, get changed and we’ll order Indian.” The kids ran off and Harry called after them, “Put your wet clothes into the plastic hamper!” Turning he asked, “Mione, Nev, staying?” 

“Why not,” Hermione’s smile still didn’t reach her eyes and Harry reached for her hand again.

“Honestly, I’m alright. It doesn’t matter now.”

“But Neville knows. Why shouldn’t Remus and I?”

“Because it was the darkest period in my life and it’s over. Neville stood witness to it. If I could erase those months I would, I would take them away and be left here, in my house with you all. But I can’t do that. I don’t want to talk about it, Mione, it’s done. It doesn’t need to be discussed.”

The kids did homework, game puzzles and matching patterns, the simple things little kids did. Harry brought the invite options, and catering lists, and different favors to the table. “Hermione, you’re a woman. Please help by having opinions. I mean, I picked the cakes but beyond that? I’m lost.”

“Cakes plural?” asked Severus.

“Well semi sweet chocolate cake with bitter raspberry jam and a honey glaze will suit us perfectly but I figured the kids and some people might want something sweeter. So we’re having a French wedding cake too. But this is daunting; who cares about card stock and font?” 

She smiled, “It’s scientifically proven that men can’t have opinions about wedding invitations.” She took the card book and leafed through. Neville sat doing his own homework. Harry was sorting laundry, drying and cleaning the wet clothes with simple spells. Remus was talking to Tonks through a two way mirror. Severus was watching the cauldron carefully. It was back to being an ordinary, pleasant evening. 

After Indian food and putting the kids to bed Hermione and Neville stayed for drinks and then went along home. Harry, Severus, and Remus stayed up for one last cup of coffee. In bed Harry curled into Severus’ side and kissed his neck and ears. “You were wonderful today.” Severus said nothing. “Make love to me?”

“What really? All those memories all new and fresh and you want to have sex?” 

“With you, in our bed, after a hard day? Yes please.”

Severus chuckled. He ran his fingers over Harry’s flesh. He kissed his way down Harry’s body and then back up and reached for oil in the bedside table. 

They made love slowly, quietly, whispering to one another. They took comfort and pleasure in one another’s bodies. When they finally fell asleep they were still entwined. 

Alun’s birthday was a great. There was cake and rides. Alun got the color changing quill set he’d been lusting after that drew designs around words, a radio, a stuffed animal he’d been eyeing in the toy store, and a coat he needed. The rest of the week was spent waiting. The Totremoria Elixir was awful. They drank it and went to sleep. In their dreams they saw the formative moments of the other’s life through the eyes of the one who’d lived them. The potion showed Harry Severus’ life up until they met at school. Severus saw all of Harry’s life, Harry had had fewer formative years. When Harry woke up Severus was on the other side of the bed, not looking at him. 

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked softly, fearing Severus would leave the bed and just walk out.

“Do you want me to leave?” Severus seemed curled in upon himself. 

“Why would I want that?”

“What you must have seen…”

“I wish I could hang your father by his testicles but I have no interest in you getting out of this bed. I need coffee, but short of that, I don’t really want to leave bed at all. I feel like I haven’t slept.”

“You haven’t, not really. It’s not a restive sleep.” 

Severus still wasn’t looking at him and Harry asked, “Was it something you saw?” 

Severus, suddenly contrite, said, “No, no. They were bastards. It doesn’t change anything. But it’s one thing to know I was a Death Eater, that I passed on the prophecy, it’s quite another to witness it.”

“I don’t care.” 

“You might after tonight.” Harry groaned. He didn’t want to take the Totremoria Iustus. It was bad enough to see the events through Severus, seeing them as a third party would be worse. One could accept the things from a child, feel the fear but believe it was past, but witnessing just how bad it really had been was another thing entirely. 

“I need a long nap before tonight.” 

Severus accepted the statement and said, “Can I have a cup of coffee too?” 

Harry nodded and stood. He stretched before reaching for a housecoat. “I’m going to wake the kids for school, be back in a little while.” 

Severus made an assenting noise and rolled back over. It took him twenty minutes to get the kids out of bed and dressed. In the kitchen Remus ordered him back to bed, saying that he would get the kids to school and pick up Mark, Terry, and Jenny from daycare. He handed off cups of coffee and a plate of Danish and told Harry that he didn’t want to see him or Severus until they were recovered. 

That night was awful too. He had realized just how awful Severus’ childhood had been. The child who’d lived it and the man who remembered it had accepted it as a fact, the horror had worn off. There were rationalizations in the head of the man, that maybe he deserved it. But Harry watched a man who looked like a fairer, shorter version of his lover beating the child to a bloody pulp. He saw a scared young man try to separate himself from that world and put his trust in the wrong man. He saw the man try to cope, to put on a brave face, and saw just how weak that front was until it became him.

He woke up clinging to Severus, wet faced and shaking. Severus was making soft, calming noises but he looked just as distressed. “Let’s just do it right now. It’s a binding spell. It doesn’t need witnesses. God, Severus, how could he? How could he? To his own blood. To that dear, sweet little boy. How could he fucking do that? Because she lied? Because you were different? How could be possibly have rationalized it? And how could you not trust Voldemort? He used you by giving you hope, a way out? How could you not?”

Severus kept shushing him, stroking him. “It’s okay. You’re here now, with me. In our house, with our kids, we’re here. I’ve got you.” 

Calming down Harry realized that Severus looked haunted and he stroked the man’s face. “You alright?”

Severus shook his head. “Those people. I never saw you as being so young. Voldemort that first year, you were only a child. I understood it on one level; I thought I did anyway. And me. How could you possibly? I mean, I saw it, saw you fall in love. But how could you forgive me for what I’ve done? Not even the prophecy, the way I treated you at school. How can you forgive me for that?” Harry kissed his mouth softly. Severus sighed, loosened his grip on Harry. “I’ll get us coffee.” 

In the kitchen he saw Remus with the kids. Remus blinked, “You look like death.” And then he found himself being hugged. “I think you’ve been poisoned.”

Not taking the easy way out Severus said, “I don’t know how you can bear to see him with me. Not after the way I treated him. Thank you for being there for him, after Sirius, after that Hell. Thank you.”

Remus smiled, “He loves you, that’s how I coped. And I’ve watched you like a hawk, you love him. That’s how I can bear it.” He detangled himself and handed Severus a tray with coffee and fresh cream doughnuts. “I thought that if anything could be worse than yesterday it would be today so I got you special breakfast. Now go back to bed, you dolt.”

Upstairs Severus saw that Harry had pulled his knees up to his chin. He placed the tray down on the table next to Harry and said, “I fell in love with you that night. What I saw in your mind wasn’t good enough. Don’t argue. I know you thought they were. But they weren’t. I saw you for the first time. I saw a man who could think that a normal life was perfect. I saw the things they had taken away from you and wanted to erase them. I wanted to be more than the man you wished for. I wanted to be everything to you. You’re a gorgeous, selfless, kind man and I wanted to touch that kind of goodness.  
“It wasn’t that I liked your perfect world; I abhorred it. It wasn’t good enough, not nearly, not for you. I wanted to be with you, by you, when you realized the world could be a kind place. And I didn’t even believe that, not until I realized just how dark yours was. You’re strong and true and I didn’t believe in either of those qualities until that night. I wanted to be more like you, wanted to feel happy at trivial things and to rise above them with you.”

Harry said nothing, but instead, surged up to claim Severus’ mouth. “You’re better than anything I ever imagined.” 

Chapter 6  
~~~

After the hell of the potions the wedding seemed like a piece of piss to Harry. Sadly before the day came it leaked to the press. Harry wasn’t sure how. The article in the Daily Prophet made him feel ill. They said that they’d ignored the relationship because Harry had saved them. They ignored the “orphanage” because they thought he was seeking a family. But now he’d gone too far and they had to question his sanity. He’d managed to keep his anger below his skin. He walked the kids to daycare and then Apparated into the press room. 

“I’d like to see the Editor in Chief please.” His tone was deadly calm. And he was led, instantly, into a large office. He didn’t poke around the subject, sit down, exchange pleasantries. “You attacked me when I was a child. You called me a nut job, a villain, a hero weekly. You got away with it *because* I was a child. There was nothing I could do. But you will not attack my family, my kids, my decisions. You call me a hero. Treat me like one and leave me alone. It isn’t an orphanage, it’s a house, it’s a family. I could sue for liable. Moreover, when you spoke of my crazy head pains you were speaking of the mental link between me and Voldemort. If he learned from those articles, which I’m not sure he did, you could be tried for treason. I’m not looking for retribution. I want privacy. I want my kids to grow up happy and I will not stand for their being scrutinized the way you did me. You printed it because it was salacious. I’m not news anymore. Unless one of my kids becomes Head Boy or does something news worthy I want them kept off the page. Is that clear?” The woman nodded. “Then have a nice day.” He Apparated home and made a cup of tea.

“Useful visit?” asked Remus. 

Harry snorted. “We’ll see.” He rolled his head on his shoulders. “I did my best to be intimidating. And it wasn’t hard as I was fuming.” After a pause he said, “I’m going to go clean all the brooms.”

“That does calm you down,” agreed Remus. 

Sitting in the cold air outside Harry finally felt like he could breathe again. He trimmed the ends, stripped the polish, repolished them, waxed them, and checked the balance on each. By the time he was done with all of them he felt contented, over his fury. Still not quite himself, he went and steam cleaned the landings between the floors. Afterwards his mopped the back hallway and changed one of the light bulbs in the downstairs toilet. Finally he sat down to another cup of tea with Remus. Then he went to pick Terry, Mark, and Jenny up. It felt good. 

He danced with the kids, skipping most of the way home and laughing at a story about Mark accidentally making every pencil in the room vanish. Thinking about it later he asked Severus, “Why do they all have one innate power? When I was young I did a lot of weird stuff.”

Severus rolled his eyes. “You’re Harry Potter. You’re the most powerful wizard on Earth. I know you think it’s hyperbole or flattery. It’s not. The Ministry sort of fears you. If it weren’t for the fact that it’s Kingsley in charge they probably would have paid an assassin by now. You’re scary; if you were anyone else you’d be ruling the world.”

“That would suck.” 

“And that’s why you’re not a threat.” Severus kissed his forehead.

“What could you do?” asked Harry. 

Severus remained silent for a moment, watching Harry. “I could perform Legilimency.” 

“Wow.” 

“I could do it before I had a name for it. It was terrifying. If there’s anything worse than my father, it was knowing what he would do before he did it. It made me pickup Occlumency very quickly. I had to block out everything I saw in his head.”

“I’m sorry.” Harry didn’t touch him, knew it would only comfort him, not Severus. 

Severus shrugged, “It helped you in the long run, kept Voldemort out of your head. Anything that gets us a step closer to here isn’t too bad.”

That night’s Evening Prophet held several interesting articles. The first announced a misprint in the article they’d run on Harry, replacing orphanage with house. The second was a retraction of the morning’s story. The third was a well wishing to Harry Potter and his family at the announcement of the pending nuptials and their future endeavors. The fourth and final was about giving heroes space, privacy, and respect. It made Harry laugh while Severus thought they were cowards. 

The wedding approached quickly. Harry kept his mind off it by doing tons of Christmas shopping. The closer it got, the more nervous Harry became. Severus pointed out that if he bought much more there would be nothing new to give the kids for their birthdays. The night before the event they stayed at the Burrow. Harry paced and paced, worrying. He went into the hall to go to Severus. 

Molly saw him, blocked the door, and said, “Bad luck to see each other before the day.”

“It’s also bad luck if I hyperventilate, pass out, and drown in my own vomit. I can’t… I need to be by him tonight.” She moved aside and Harry said, “Thank you,” before opening the door. Severus was in bed, reading. 

“It’s bad luck to-”

“Be quiet and budge over,” he said pulling back the covers and crawling into bed next to Severus. 

“You alright?” Harry shook his head. “It’s not too late to-”

“What if I trip? What if… oh God, what’s your middle name?”

“Markus, calm down. We could elope; we can still go out through a window.”

“No, we can’t. Molly would cry.”

“Possibly true. But she’d forgive us.”

“There’s only thirty-five guests. What if I fall?”

“I’ll laugh and clap, and make it alright. We’ll make it look like a planned joke.”

“Whose last name are we taking?”

“No ones. We’ll keep our own. The kids will most likely talk, ask questions, and generally cause distractions. It won’t matter. And so what if something big happens? They’re your friends. They’ll forgive it.”

The next morning Molly forced them to separate after breakfast. Harry struggled into dress robes. “Why can’t I just wear jeans?” he asked Neville.

“Because then Severus will look foolish.”

“Is he wearing dress robes? Merlin, that is so hot. I don’t have cufflinks. What am I going to-”

Arthur Weasley came in holding a box, “Calm down, Harry. It’s a tradition in our family to give the groom cufflinks on the day. I just dropped Severus’ off.” 

Harry smiled, “You gave him a set?”

“He’s a groom and he’s marrying into the family.”

“Thank you.”

Arthur nodded. “Neville do you have the ring?” Neville nodded. “Then we should do this before Harry starts vomiting.” 

Outside music started to play. Harry didn’t know the song, had left the music up to Molly. But it was played on a glass harmonica and sounded ephemeral and beautiful. They walked out and down an aisle. He saw Severus making his way with Remus to the front and felt Hermione’s presence behind him. He hoped to God he didn’t faint. At the front Severus smirked and took Harry’s hand as he approached. 

Mr. Junebid cleared his throat. “We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Harry and Severus, to share in their joy, and to give them our blessing.” He faltered and Harry turned to see where the man was looking. Kelly had a hand up in the air. “Um, yes?”

“I’m sorry, but I need to do a wiz.” He had his hands over his crotch.

Suddenly the tension was gone. Harry laughed as Severus said, “We can wait. Go on up to the house. We won’t do anything without you. Anyone else? Now’s as good a time as any other.” Seth, Jim Davies, and Terry stood. Harry managed to keep his laughter quiet until George stood.

“Honestly!” Molly protested.

“Well Severus offered,” he replied before shepparding the children back to the house.

The vicar cleared his throat and Severus rolled his eyes, “Mr. Junebid, if you’re ever to have children you must learn to relax. This is genuinely funny. And unless you want wet pants, embarrassment, and possible tears the only option is just go with it. It isn’t a problem unless you decide to take issue with it.”

There was a silence and Harry asked, “Heard any good jokes recently?”

“As it happens, I have,” said Fred. “It’s about you two.”

“Am I going to be ashamed?” interjected Molly.

“Not at all. So, Severus and Harry walk into a pub. And the barman says, ‘I hear you’re getting married.’ And they say, ‘Yes, that’s right.’ The barman says, ‘But you can’t’. Affronted they say, ‘Why not?’ And he says, ‘Because you’re both made of honor.’.”

There were groans and laughter. Dumbledore told his joke about a troll, hag, and a ghost that ended with “That’s not a horse; she’s my wife!” 

By the time the kids came back everyone was relaxed and having fun. The ceremony continued smoothly and then there was dancing and a bouncy castle for the kids. Harry and Severus went to the Bahamas directly after the party. Harry started to strip the moment they were in the room. Severus watched him appreciatively until Harry pulled on jeans.

“If I never have to wear dress robes again it will be too soon.” 

Severus laughed and changed into slacks and a button down, as close to causal as Severus really got. “Why don’t we go down to the beach, have a walk, order room service, and crash unconsciously into bed?”

“It’s our wedding night,” protested Harry but it was weak. He was tired and wired and the combination sucked.

“Right, but, neither of us has slept well in a week. For the rest of our lives we have wedded nights. So let’s go for a walk, have some supper, and go to sleep.” 

~~~

Time went by, delineated by little but weddings, birthdays, and Christmas. Hermione and Neville graduated with honors and moved into the house. Blaise and Pansy stopped bickering and got married. Excitement came with David. And even that was business as usual save for the fires. Harry felt a warm hand on his arm and turned over. "Harry?"

"David, it's three in the morning. What's wrong?" He looked at the little boy's face. He was still healing. 

The two year old had come to them a week before. The Muggle Children Services had found out about him from his parents' neighbors. Hearing the parents' story the Children Services had contacted the Ministry of Magic. And the Ministry had brought the boy to Harry.

David's parents had turned to their church to help them when they realized that their son could start fires "with his mind". In an exorcism they had tried to brand Satan out of the child. And while Harry thought that there might be some vague wisdom in the phrase "fighting fire with fire" he didn't think this was what it meant. 

Severus, Neville, and Madam Pomfrey had done their best. They assured Harry that all the potions and salves would help the little boy and leave very little scarring. But in the time it was taking to heal, Harry's heart ached every time he saw David.

"I'm bad," David sounded sad and frightened.

"I promise I won't be mad," Harry assured him.

"Hot," said David pointing to the door.

Harry leapt out of bed and shouted, "David, stay here!" He ran out the room as David started to cry.

He could feel the heat as he neared the end of the hallway. As he opened the door to the boy's bedroom the inferno's blast pulled the air out of Harry's chest. He stopped the fire with a few spells and set to work on fixing the damage. Within a few minutes the room looked normal again but still smelled awful. He opened the windows and shut the door behind him.

When he got back to the bedroom, he saw a sleepy Severus holding the boy in his lap, comforting David with soft words. As Harry walked in Severus yawned and asked, "Fire?"

"Yes. David, what happened?"

“I bad.”

“No, baby, you aren’t bad. It wasn’t bad. I didn’t mean to shout. It was scary. What happened?”

"Monster in the pullies."

"There was no monster in the curtains. That was a nightmare. Next time you get scared come to us, or scream. We're much better at dealing with problems than a fire."

"Di'n't mean to."

"I know," Harry said, climbing into bed. "You did the right thing coming to us. But try not to set your room alight. You're not in trouble, it just scared me. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?"

"I try."

"Good boy. Do you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"Okay?" he asked looking nervous about the response.

"Of course it is," said Severus. He pulled the little boy under the covers. "You're always safe here," he promised. 

~~~

Kelly had a knack for asking vaguely inappropriate questions at breakfast. It usually started the morning with a bang. Severus was at school, preparing for his day when Kelly asked. “Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“Why does Severus call you Potter?”

“It’s my last name?” Harry hazarded.

“No, but why doesn’t he call you Harry?”

“Oh… it’s his way of apologizing.”

“How?”

“He didn’t like me for years before we were together. And you called me Potter. And by still calling me Potter he’s saying that he doesn’t need to change what he calls me to love me. He isn’t separating me from the person he thought I was, he’s saying that I was always who I am and that he was wrong.” 

“When I go to Hogwarts next year will he call me Morgans?”

“No, Kelly, he’ll call you what he’s always called you. But you, Tom, and the Jims will have to work hard in his class. He’s not going to let you muck about. He expects the best from you because he’s watched you brew for years and he knows you’re clever.” Looking around the table he asked, “Does everyone have their books? Dinner money? PE clothes?” The kids nodded three times and Harry looked at his watch. “You should push off then.” He walked them to the door, kissing the tops of their heads as they filed past him.

Days were quieter now that they were all in the juniors. He only had David to entertain. Neville was at his practice in London, Hermione was in her upstairs study continually sending owls to people. It was rainy outside so they read stories, David watched Harry doing chores, he played by himself for a while when Harry paid bills. They went to the grocery store, down to the shops for a snack and came back as the kids were coming home from school. Harry watched them doing their homework and thought about how things had changed. 

That night in bed he rolled over to face Severus. They were both sweaty and covered in come, and saliva, and were in need of showers. So maybe it wasn’t the best time to say it but he asked, “Do you want a baby?”

Severus was still catching his breath and looked dazed. “What?”

“A baby. Would you like one?”

“David’s not three for another few months. Do you mean an infant? I mean, if there’s a baby we should take the kid in. Is there someone specific?”

“No. I meant, do you want a baby with me? Not right now but someday? Do you want kids?”

Severus stilled, “I’ve never really thought about it. It never really came up. Yes. I would. And not even in the future. A baby would be good. We need a surrogate.” 

“Pansy offered, ages ago, after Millie and John. She said if she could do twins she could carry a few for us.” 

Severus laughed, “Only a few years ago the whole world would have been disgusted by the idea of my having progeny. Now people offer to incubate it.” 

~~~

Five months later Pansy was starting to have a bump. Harry thought it was an exciting time. They were also in the middle of The Little Grey Men which was a great book. They would sit before bed in the living room reading aloud to the kids before tucking them in. Tom was the last for Harry and he went in saying. “It’s late, sweetheart, don’t read for too long.”

Tom sat up and said, “Harry, can we talk?”

“Of course.” Harry sat down at the edge of Tom’s bed. “What’s up?”

“The baby’s gonna have three parents?”

“No, not really. People are made of DNA. And the baby has Severus and my DNA. Pansy is keeping the baby nice and warm until he or she is ready to come home to us.”

“So when the baby comes it’ll live here?” Harry nodded. “So will we have to move?”

Harry was confused, “We have lots of room for the baby.”

“No, not you. Us, the boys, and Jenny, and me. ‘Cause I get it. But I want to stay with Kelly. I never had a friend before him.” 

Harry felt bile rising in his throat and pulled Tom into his lap. “Tom, I’m sorry we weren’t more clear. No one is moving anywhere. This is your home. No one wants you to go.”

“But the baby will be yours.” 

“You’re mine too. You’re not my son but you’re my boy. This is your family. The baby doesn’t change that. We don’t want you to go anywhere. How long have you been worrying?”

“Well, we talked about it. And we pulled sticks. And I got the short one so I had to ask.” 

Harry felt like he honestly might vomit. He’d read Oliver Twist in school. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s middle and said. “I’m so angry at myself for scaring you like this. You shouldn’t be afraid. We love you, all of you. No one is going anywhere. The baby doesn’t change the way we feel about you.” 

Severus found them forty-five minutes later. He heard Tom say, “Not green, that’s the fairy color. They’ll come get the baby and leave us a changeling.”

“We don’t want that. We want our baby.”

“Yeah, our baby,” Tom agreed. “What about painting the nursery purple? That’s the color of magic.”

“I like purple, we’ll have to talk to Severus.”

Severus leaned against the doorjamb, “Boys? It’s very late.” Harry looked up and Severus took in his expression. “Tom, why don’t you come sleep in our bed tonight?”

“I’m ten,” Tom said it as though it was a closed deal. 

“The first time Blaise saw a muggle scary move he slept in his mother’s bed for three days, and he was seventeen. Come sleep in our bed if you want,” Harry stroked the boy’s hair. 

Tom nodded, “Yeah, okay.” 

They slept with Tom between them, exchanging “I love you”s, before falling asleep. 

The next morning at breakfast Harry said, “No one’s leaving this house.”

“We have school,” said Seth.

“Right, no, that’s not what I mean. Tom spoke to me last night. When this baby comes no one is being moved out of this house. The baby won’t change how we feel about you. We love you and no one needs to leave. We’re probably going to be tired more, because babies are up all night, but it won’t change anything else. Okay?” There were nods. “Okay. Dinner money? Books? PE clothes?” There were nods. “Excellent, have a good day.”

Chapter 7  
~~~

Eileen Lily Potter-Snape was born at eight pounds six ounces. She had ten fingers, ten toes, green eyes, and Severus’ nose. She was small and perfect. Twins came to the house, Jake and Annie. Their parents had died in a head on collision. It was odd to hear of wizards in a car at all. But a car crash hit Harry just a little too close to center. All of his childhood was spent worrying about cars, about accidents and death. Jake and Annie were five. And everything went quiet again. The older boys were all at Hogwarts and Harry missed them and wrote tons of owls. The house was back to daycare routines and a master bed with children in it every other night. Only Jenny was home out of the older kids. 

It wasn’t until Dumbledore announced the new DADA teacher that things went rocky. It was the end of year faculty meeting when he told the staff that Draco Malfoy would be taking over the class. Severus raised his hand. 

“Yes, Severus?”

“I understand that you need a DADA professor. I understand that a potions master is easy to replace. And I understand that he’ll only last a year. Having said that, I’m pulling my eight boys. And I am resigning. I won’t return next year. I will not abide being under the same roof as him. Watch him. I don’t trust him an inch. He was a bully and a manipulative, emotionless bastard when he was seventeen. So keep a hawk eye on him.” 

“Severus-”

“I’m not asking you to rethink. Filling the DADA position is incredibly difficult. I am the best potions master in Europe but you can find someone else who would love my job. You don’t need my level of expertise to teach teenagers. The war is over; you don’t need a spy. I will not allow my children to be in the same building with him. I’m sorry. I’ll finish out the year; I’ll help you find your new professor.” He stood and said, “I’m sorry, Albus. But I need to retire from my position.” 

He Apparated home and showered his anger out. In the kitchen he pulled Annie into his lap. As she drew in crayons he said, “Potter, I told Albus we’d be pulling the boys.” Harry waited for more, looking worried and nervous. To Annie he said, “Baby, why don’t you go see what your brother, David, and Remus are doing upstairs?”

“Eileen’s sleeping.”

“I know, go see what the boys are up to?”

“Eileen’s a baby.”

“She’s three and a half,” corrected Severus. “Would you like it if one of the big kids called you a baby? Because, to a twelve year old, you’re little.” She pouted a little and then Severus kissed her cheeks and eyes. She laughed, squirmed off his lap, and ran up the stairs. As she left, Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry slowly, worrying Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Panting slightly, Harry said, “Why are we pulling them? Is someone hurt?” 

“No, it’s Dumbledore. He’s hired Malfoy as next year’s DADA professor. So I am resigning and said that the boys would be leaving after this year.” Harry’s face contorted. “I don’t know what we’ll do with them. None of the other schools in Europe are as good. Short of starting a school-”

“We could do that.”

“Be serious.”

“I’m at least half serious. You’ll do potions, Hermione could do history, Neville on Herbology, Remus on DADA, I could do Transfiguration and Charms, we could all do flying.”

“Harry, that’s… almost plausible.” 

“Blaise and Pansy could get in on this. Blaise kicked arse at Astronomy and Divination. Runes and Arithmancy were always Pansy’s and Hermione’s stuff. Bill’s bored with the bank. Charlie wants to quit with the dragons while he still has some fingers. Tonks said she wants to quit the Ministry… We would have the people so long as they wanted to do it.”

“We need a staff, a curriculum, we need papers. We need to get clearance from the Ministry. It might take a while.”

“Ten weeks. We have ten weeks… which I guess means we aren’t going to Norfolk this summer.” 

Severus sighed. “Well then, I’m going to write out letters to our possible teachers. And if we get enough willing victims then we just need a facility and curriculum. I don’t think the Ministry will oppose you. Partially because they’re afraid of you, partially because it’s legal for muggles to home school and Hermione is a scary lawyer.”

“I don’t want them to okay it if it’s not a good idea. I need to know that they are going to take this seriously. I’m not a threat to the world. But I could be a threat to our children if they give us the go ahead purely because they’re frightened of me. This is their education.” 

“We’ll think about crossing that bridge when we get somewhere near it. I’ll talk to Kingsley, make sure that the board doesn’t go with it because you just because they’re frightened.”

“Is it a bad idea? Are you just being nice?”

“I don’t do nice. It’s fake and I’m finished with pretending. This will be difficult. But it’s better than sending them off to France or having them in Hogwarts with that creature. You don’t scare me. The concept of you terrifies me. You are quite possibly the powerful wizard who ever lived. You don’t need a wand in your hand, a word from your mouth, or a spell in your head.  
“Dumbledore needs a wand, Voldemort needed eye contact, Slytherin needed a spell. You need a thought, an intention. To my knowledge no one has ever done that. You killed a roomful of wicked bastards when you were seventeen with one screamed curse. Wizards don’t come fully into power until their late seventies. And you see nothing strange about it. If you wanted to you could kill everyone on Earth just by really thinking about it, wanting it, visualizing it.  
“Anyone sensible would be frightened of that power. But killing people isn’t your agenda. So, yes, they’re scared of you because they don’t know you well enough to know that what you say want is really what you want. They cannot comprehend how someone with so much power uses it to get ribenna stains out of white shirts because cleaning spells don’t get it quite clean enough. If they realized that fact they would most likely think you simple minded because you don’t have a master plan.  
“They all assume this house is some step for you. So they might, if honest, be reticent to grant us the right to be a school because they might think that you’re training the kids for something. But if we go in with a good plan and clear about our intentions then maybe they’ll judge it on merit.” He stood and went to the kettle, filled it with water, and thrust it into the fire. He was unwilling, even after all the years, to use the stove. 

“But is it a bad idea?”

“Not if everyone is willing to be a part of it. I think it could be a better school than Hogwarts. For one thing, if Blaise does Divination the kids might actually learn something.” He kissed Harry’s cheek. 

Remus came into the room with David on his hips. Jake and Annie were laughing at something and trailing behind. “Remus, would you like to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?” asked Harry. 

“Albus isn’t really going to offer me that job again, is he?” asked Remus with a small laugh. 

“No, Potter is,” Severus pulled the kettle out of the fire as six mugs and a sippy cup floated out of the cupboard. 

“Why would you be offering the job of DADA professor?”

“He’s starting a school,” Severus said with a smirk as he poured out tea. “Are you surprised?”

“Not particularly. And, yes, I’ll take the job. If you can get it started I’d be only too pleased to take the position.” He accepted a cup from Severus. Putting David at the table he said, “Sit up while you have your tea, you always manage to get it all down yourself.”

Eileen started to cry upstairs as Severus screwed the top onto her cup, “Like clockwork,” he said, “I’ll go.” He left the other mugs on the counter as he went to the stairs. 

“Why are you starting a school?” asked Remus passing out the cups.

“Malfoy is going to be the new DADA prof. and Severus resigned and said we’d be pulling the boys.”

“Dear lord.”

At supper Jenny asked if she could sleep over at a friend’s house. At the subdued response she said, “What gives? You’re always all, ‘Do her parents know?’ ‘What will you be doing?’ ‘Do you know their phone number?’ and now you just say ‘yes’. What’s going on?”

“Severus told Professor Dumbledore that he’s quitting and we’re pulling the boys out of school. Sorry, Jennybean, we’re all just a little distracted. Do we know Sarah?”

“Yeah, you met her at parents’ day. She was the redhead?” she took in a breath, “If you’re pulling the boys are they going to France?” She looked worried. Side along Apparating was illegal with a muggle and the Floo System wouldn’t carry a muggle. When she wanted to see the boys they had to drive up to Scotland. France would take the boys even farther away. 

“We’re trying to home school them.” Harry said, “Do you have a phone number for Sarah’s parents?”

“I don’t want them to go to France.”

“None of us do, sweetheart.” Severus put down his fork and reached out to touch her arm. “That’s why we’re trying to get accredited. Does this Sarah do anything truly stupid and dangerous that we should know about?”

“Just because hash is available to you doesn’t mean you have to try it,” added Harry. 

“Not smoking is cooler. Not smoking doesn’t give you cancer. And smoking hash is six times worse for your lungs then fags. So if you want to experiment with smoking, which I don’t think you should, please stick to cigarettes.” Severus was pointing his fork at her. 

“I’m not going to try hash. Sarah doesn’t smoke anything. Her parents will be there. They want to take us to the movies.”

“Their school ends in two weeks. They’ll be home for two months no matter what,” said Remus. 

“But if they get home schooled they’ll be here all the time. And that would be so cool.”

“And I won’t have to eat at Hogwarts,” added Severus.

“Point,” said Remus. “If we have all of us plus all of our friends here and I’m doing DADA, I’m not going to be able to cook.”

Harry thought and then said, “No, we’ll have to hire a cook. It’s sort of sad; no one cooks mashed swede like you.”

The school worked out. The board considered their plan and told them a week later that they could open on a probation period of a year before they would be considered for full accreditation. The Prophet requested to do a piece on it and Harry had said, “It’s real news; you go right ahead. Try to be polite.” 

Before the first day of the new school year they had several parents visit. They all had similar reasons for coming. They had children who weren’t ready to board, they weren’t ready to let their children board, they couldn’t afford the high price of Hogwarts. These children were all up for the challenge of the school but weren’t, for whatever reason, able to attend. 

Harry was always the first to point out what he thought could be considered flaws saying, “Right, but you do understand that Tonks is semi mad, Remus is a werewolf, Severus was a Death Eater, and I’m a head case. Are you sure you’re willing to place your child with us?”

And they always fixed him with the same perplexed look. And then they would say something along the lines of, “So you want to make sure we’re alright with our kid being educated by some of the greatest heroes of the war? Yes. Yes we are.” 

~~~

When the children were little they spent the summer in Cornwall, Norfolk, Devon, Wales, places that could be reached by car if necessary. The year Tom, Kelly, and the Jims turned seventeen the family went to Greece. 

Harry was on his stomach in bright sunlight with one arm under his face. He opened his eyes, rolled over, and asked, "How's your book?" 

Severus glanced up and said, "It's fascinating. How's tanning?"

"Highly productive. Aren't you glad we came to Greece?"

"Potter.”

“I’ll be quiet.”

Harry was about to go back to dozing when Severus put aside his book and said, “Good. Come here and put your mouth to better use.” 

He moved to sit next to Severus on the wide canvas beach chair and asked, “Do I get kisses?”

Severus pulled him into his lap for slow, lazy kisses. When they parted Harry laid his head on Severus’s shoulder. Watching out over the sand he said, “Look at our kids in the water. This is nothing like I imagined our trip would be like.”

“Disappointed?” 

“Are you kidding? I’m here with my whole family.” Looking at Severus’ foreign attire he said, “Are you copping?”

“I’ll tell you a secret but if you ever tell the wolf I will call you a liar.”

“You hate it and are considering Apparating home?” guessed Harry.

“Worse. I love it. I’m getting a tan, which I didn’t think was possible. And yesterday in the market I found an Etruscan Bleeding Fern, which I thought was only a myth. This is the best holiday we’ve ever had in my opinion and if you tell Remus that I’m rating it above the minibreak we took to that convention on the study of potion brewing in the Dark Ages in Italy I will deny to my last breath.”

Harry laughed and relaxed against his husband. He watched Eileen, now seven, holding their four year old son Mycroft’s hand. “Mikey, the water’s nice and Daddy put the no-bite-float spell on you.”

“No bite?” asked Harry.

“He’s afraid of sharks.”

“There’s a spell to repel shark bites?” Severus fixed him with an amused, condescending look. “Well it did seem a bit foolish.”

“Why would there be a spell for that?” asked Severus. “You’re as gullible as our four year old.”

The Jims induced Mycroft into the water by arranging a chicken fight with him and Eileen. It was clearly rigged as Jim Landis fell backwards theatrically while carefully keeping Eileen’s head above water. The ploy worked and Mycroft was instantly more confident in the water. He swam around his sister gloating at his win. He was crowing and being a generally sore winner.

Severus laughed softly, “That’s my boy.” 

Tom and Kelly came over, took in the sight of them, and Kelly said, over dramatically, “Do I get kisses?”

Tom swept him low and attacked his mouth. Kelly pretended to swoon. “You taste of honey,” Tom said, licking his lips to catch the flavor.

“Frozen drink.” Tom dropped him to the sand. “Hey!”

“Want another one?” asked Tom, smiling.

“Ask for a blue fizzy drink, see what they hand you,” requested Kelly, now relaxing into the hot sand.

“Severus? Harry? It’s a magic bar. They can make you anything. I love this place. Jenny and David wanted to go for donkey rides this morning. It turns out they’re flying donkeys. So what would you two like?”

“A virgin piña colada, please.” Harry smiled up at him.

“An elderberry cordial.”

“You’re on holiday and neither of you wants a real drink?” asked Tom scornfully. 

“There are children in the water,” they replied in unison. 

Tom rolled his eyes. “You are such fuddy-duddies.” 

Harry tensed suddenly and Severus asked, “Are you okay?”

“I thought I saw… I’m fine.”  
Eileen and Mycroft came trotting up the beach. “Daddy,” said Eileen, “can we go out to the rock pools? I want to see the enemies.”

“Anemones, sweetheart. Let’s put your shoes on so you don’t cut your feet.” 

Harry watched Severus Snape, in a Speedo and beach shoes, buckle pink jelly shoes. As he straightened he saw Harry’s expression. “What?”

“You’re amazing.” 

“Right, come on, Eileen, let’s go see the anemones.” 

Mycroft pulled at Harry’s hand and said, “Dada, make a castle with me!”

Harry dropped into the sand, “What kind of castle?”

“A good one,” replied Mycroft.

Harry looked at the two story castle they’d built earlier, it has an interior staircase and windows. “That’s not a good one?”

“It’s magic, Dada, it’s not *real*. I want a little one.” 

Harry smiled; glad that his son could tell the difference between effort and result. He reached for a bucket and said, “We need some water. Let’s go down to the sea.” As they walked, he watched Severus balancing on the rocks. He was holding Eileen’s hand and pointing to something. 

~~~

Harry woke up and smiled into Severus’ armpit. He smelled salty, musty, perfect. He kissed the soft skin before untangling their limbs and sitting up. Severus used to wake up when Harry breathed too loudly near him. Now he slept through children climbing in and out of bed, cats fighting in the yard, small explosions. Harry left a note on the table that said, “You looked way too comfortable. I’ll be back before breakfast. Love you.” 

He headed down to the beach, in the predawn darkness, in sandals, a tee-shirt, and a bathing suit. The air was warm and still. And everything felt perfect until he heard, “Potter,” behind him. 

His shoulders tightened. “I knew I saw you on the beach yesterday.”

“I’m surprised you saw anything from your position as Snape’s lap rug.”

Turning finally, he said, “Malfoy, bugger off.”

“Plus you were surrounded by all the orphans.”

“I told you to leave me alone and have a nice life. As you seem to have nothing better to do with your predawn hours than stalking me you’ve clearly done neither. I pity you.” 

“What I don’t get-”

“I don’t care! Leave me alone.”

“Is why did you let me blackmail you for three months-”

“Ninety days,” Harry corrected. 

“And then tell him a week later. Did you think it would make him love you?”

“I didn’t tell him; he found out.”

“What’s it like to fuck in a professor’s office? And are you ever worried that he’ll ‘fall in love’ with another child?”

A fist hit Draco’s face as Tom shouted, “How dare you?”

“Tom! We do not hit people!” Harry stared at the boy in horror.

Draco’s nose was gushing blood onto the sand but he laughed. “One of them’s called Tom? That’s rich.”

“We’re watching the sunrise from the cliffs. Don’t follow us. If you come near me I will give the Ministry a reason to throw you out of the county, they’ll do pretty much anything to keep me happy. And I won’t have you near my family.” He took Tom’s hand and dragged him away. 

“Harry-”

“Tom, I’ve wanted to see this sunrise since I was fourteen. Please, allow me to enjoy it. We’ll talk later.” He kept a hold of Tom’s hand and watched as the sun came up over the water. The light sparkled on the pale blue water and Harry said, “Let’s go for a swim.”

“Harry-”

“Fine. My life… was horrific. And the darkest moment was when Malfoy blackmailed me. He knew about how I felt for Severus and I didn’t want him to find out. And then, after all that, Severus found out. Severus loathed me. He hated me for years. And after he learned… maybe if it hadn’t been for the blackmail he wouldn’t have looked at me… who knows.” He pulled at Tom’s hand until he started moving down the cliff path.

“He was your professor. He was in a position of power. I know he was a professor at Hogwarts; I know you went to Hogwarts. But I never… that is so unethical.”

“I was young, but I wasn’t being graded. And we weren’t… we didn’t make love, until after I left school. So unethical? To comfort a lonely, sad, frightened boy? To fall in love? To give that boy the world?”

“The world? Harry, you could have had anyone, done anything, have anything.” Tom rolled his eyes and Harry felt his anger rising. He didn’t look at Tom, watched his feet as they went down the trail. “Tom, have we failed you? I know it sucks not to have parents. And I know that, no matter what I call the house, it’s still an orphanage. It’s a place for wards of the government. But it’s not too bad, is it? You’ve been taken care of, protected, loved. We did our best.”

“It’s my home. You’re my family.”

“Well it’s my life. So it would be nice if you stopped attacking the man who is responsible for it. If that intensely private man hadn’t opened our house, and frequently our bed, to you kids it wouldn’t have happened. He loathed children and intimacy. A decade later he lives with dozens of kids, Neville Longbottom, and Remus Bloody Lupin. He loves you and would do anything for you. But it took him a long time to get to that point. He didn’t change for any of you. He helped me get the family I always wanted. And that’s not a little thing so I wouldn’t be so disparaging. That unethical man you apparently find wanting is the man who gave me my world. That’s not such a little thing.”

“Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I love him too. I didn’t mean… I’m sorry.”

“Why were you even on the beach? This is history, there’s no reason to get mad. It was eleven years ago. What’s really wrong?”

“We snuck out last night.”

“I heard you, I was going to stop you as I heard David, and he’s thirteen. Why not take Annie and Jake with you, for Merlin’s sake? But *Severus* said you would take care of each other.”

“David had one alco-pop and then he had fizzy-drinks. But, at the club, Seth had the hots for the barwitch. But he only knows the Greek for ‘beautiful’ ‘eyes’ and ‘thank you’ so his love magic was limited.”

“Love magic?”

“That’s a direct quote. She realized we were English and started talking English. She asked if we were brothers. Alun thought playing ‘the orphan card’ with his big eyes and Welsh-curly-lamb hair-”

“Watch the sheep jokes.” They’d reached the beach and Harry kicked off his shoes and pulled at his shirt.

“Sorry. He thought we could scrounge free drinks. And, I guess, a rich family of wizard orphans is pretty rare so she put wand and spell together and came up with magic. She asked what it was like to live with you. Jim Landis asked what to live with her dad. And she said that you aren’t our father and that hers isn’t a celebrity. We left before it got nasty.”

“Tom-”

“And I realized that, other than when you picked me up at the orphanage, you’ve never been Harry Potter. You were a kid and your life was over. You gave up so much for us.” 

Turning to see Tom for the first time he pulled the young man into his arms. “I lost nothing. I had fans, a famous name, and a public who turned on me at the flip of a dime. I hated that attention. I was lonely, and I had a few friends. And then I had a house full of little boys, and laughter, and floating objects, and disappearing pens. I had fans who loved me not for being ‘The Boy Who Lived’ but for giving them double pudding when they ate double veg.”

“I’ll still eat two servings of cabbage if I can have two slices of cake.” Tom started to strip down and followed Harry to the water’s edge. 

“Me too.” Harry dunked under the surface and started swimming in circles, working out the tension in his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you all followed that rule.”

“A rule is a rule for everyone. The next time you think I’ve missed out on something. Remember that I want for nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Well, breakfast. The others won’t be up for another twenty minutes.” They swam about, splashing one another. Afterwards they made their way back to the hotel where they’d taken up an entire floor. 

“Why did he laugh at my name?”

“Voldemort. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Imagine my surprise when the fist kid I track down is a Tom Martin Rider.”

“Were you scared?”

“No, I thought fate had a sense of humor.”

Stepping out of the elevator they saw Severus in his nightshirt. “The children who are awake are in your room. Kelly’s entertaining them all by having a raging hangover.”

Tom laughed, “That’s my Kel. Is it too much to hope that you assumed we’d be idiots?”

Severus smirked, “There’s a case of hangover cure.” He gestured over his shoulder towards Harry and his room. 

“I’ll hand them out.”

“You’re a braver man than me.” Looking at Harry he asked, “Why are you so pale?”

“Long morning.” Severus stood, waiting for the rest of it. “Malfoy was on the beach.”

“I punched him!” chimed in Tom. 

“Good man.” This time it was Harry who did the staring down. “Tom, we don’t hit people.” 

“Harry said that too. Only he said it with more conviction.”

“Well, he’s a gryfindor. They don’t believe in hitting people even when they deserve it.” He handed Tom a bag. “Blue is heat stroke, red is food poisoning, and green is hangover.” He pulled a stone Gringotts credit card. “Get the other kids up and see if the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Lupins, or Zambinis want to go and take them all out to a posh breakfast at the hotel down the beach that has the porch.” He ushered Tom out.

At the door Tom said, “Severus, I said some awful things about you at the beach… after Malfoy…”

“Are you over it now?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, have a nice breakfast.” He shut the door and turning to Harry he asked, “Are you alright?”

Harry nodded and stripped. Lying down on the bed he said, “I’m fine now.”

Severus crawled in next to him. “Really?”

“When he was talking at me I felt tiny and then Tom hit him. And I remembered that I’m not the boy he used. I felt like laughing at him. What the hell has he done? He doesn’t have anyone. And I was sitting on the cliffs with Tom and I was shaken. And I realized how much has changed.”

“It’s been over a decade.”

“I didn’t think I’d live this long. I always felt like I was fighting. Every morning I woke up scared that things would go wrong, that someone would die, or it would be the day I died or broke or lost. Every night I worried about visions, nightmares, the morning. I don’t remember the last day like that. I wake up drooling into your clavicle, or warm underneath you with your hair in my mouth, or holding a kid, or feeling you watching me before I even open my eyes. I’m excited and happy. And I go to bed exhausted from the kids, teaching, working, playing, making love. The only thing I worry about before falling asleep is whether or not I gave our school bound kids dinner money for the next day. It was strange to remember that. It seems like another life. I’m the luckiest man on earth.” 

“No you aren’t. I am.”

“No. You’re the sexiest.”

Severus laughed, “Is that so?”

“Do I have time to prove it and have room service before they get back?”

Severus looked at his watch and shrugged. “If we combine it with a shower.”

Laughing Harry said, “You are so on.”


End file.
